Vientos del Sur
by Alexeigirl
Summary: La amistad no te garantiza que no sentiras soledad...amigos,dinero,familia,fama,mujeres...aunque lo tienes todo, algo te puede hacer falta, ¿algo?...o ¿alguien?...que tal vez este tan perdido como tu...IN HIATUS
1. Capitulo 1

vientos del sur 

VIENTOS DEL SUR  


Por: § Alexeigirl §

  
-¡ Yamato, aun no termino !, ¿ a donde demonios crees que vas? –   
-A donde no tenga que escuchar tus sermones, ¡¡ Ya dejame en paz papa!! –   


Y sin decir mas, salgo tan rapido como puedo de casa, dejando a mi padre tan molesto como estaba yo. No se a ciencia cierta por que empezo la discusión…quiza por que no he limpiado mi habitación desde hace quince dias o porque e reprobado el segundo examen parcial de este semestre… pero casi estoy seguro que fue por que me encontro tomando…de nuevo…no es que sea un alcoholico emperdenido, ni me estaba cayendo de borracho, era solo una cerveza, pero se supone que a mis dieciséis años no debo de tomar, y bueno era la primera vez que tomaba una…por curiosidad… y la verdad… no me gusto, pero mi papa llego, me vio y empezo a regañarme…¡ que si soy un irresponsable, que estoy tirando mi vida por la borda, que me he convertido en un delincuente juvenil, que no tengo remedio… y fue ahí donde decidi salir, estoy harto de los sermones y que me digan que debo hacer…¡ Diablos, es mi vida y voy hacer con ella lo que me de la gana !...pero bueno, ahora quiero relajarme y olvidar este mal rato, asi que tomo mi motocicleta (otro de los disgustos de mi padre), y salgo sin rumbo fijo a la ciudad.   


En mi camino veo como las nubes van tiñendose de escarlata mientras caminan lentamente hacia el sur, libre por el cielo, sin ataduras, sin mirar atrás…¡ que envidia les tengo!...ojala yo pudiera volar libre por el cielo…pero bueno, puedo imitarlas, asi que a toda velocidad me dirijo hacia el sur, sintiendo como el viento roza mi cara, no agresivamente, si no como una caricia, sintiendome, aunque sea solo por un momento, parte del viento… libre…dejando aunque solo sea por un momento mis problemas atrás. 

Finalmente llego a un mirador fuera de la cuidad, la noche a caido y me parece ver que las luces de la ciudad se confunden con las estrellas, y es un espectáculo hermoso, y a la vez desesperante…tener esa luz tan cerca, y no poderla tomar en mis manos…eso me molesta, pues estoy acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, lo quiera o no…dinero, lujos, fama,chicas, familia y hasta amigos…pero sin embargo… no llenan mi corazon… no entiendo por que si soy el portador de la amistad, me siento tan solo, y eso a hecho que, como dice mi padre " tire mi vida por la borda " … por que no hay nada que realmente me importe… ¡pero diablos!, ahora no quiero pensar, asi que de mi chamarra saco un pequeño objeto metalico: mi armonica, la que tocaba cuando era un niño, ahora esta un poco deteriorada, pero su sonido sigue siendo el mismo, asi que la rozo con mis labios, cierro los ojos y comienzo a tocar aquella nostalgica melodía…y me olvido de todo…como lo hacia de niño, olvidandome de problemas y temores, solo aquel pequeño objeto a sido mi confidente durante estos años…porque a traves de ella transmito mis sentimientos de soledad…que se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

  


* * * * *

Los molestos rayos del sol han entrado por mi ventana, haciendo que poco a poco recobre mi conciencia, pero mas que el sol, es el sonido de mi celular el que me saca de mis sueños…  
  
-… ¿si…bueno?...quien quiera que sea, llame en dos o tres horas ¿o.k? – digo decidido a colgar y seguir durmiendo.   
-No yama, no cuelgues, soy yo Taichi…-   
-¿Tai?, oye lo siento pero me muero de sueño, anoche fui a un antro…y estoy algo crudo…llamame después ¿si? –   
-no yama, es algo muy importante, no puede esperar, ven a mi casa por favor…   
-Yagami, en serio, no puedo… -   
-Por favor Yamato, te juro que se te olvidara la cruda, ven en cuanto puedas ¿o.k ? Y sin decir mas, mi amigo colgo el telefono.   
-…ese Tai…espero que sea algo bueno – refunfuño un poco al levantarme, pues su insistencia me habia intrigado. Asi que después de un baño y ponerme unos jeans azules y un jersey negro, me dirijo a acasa de mi amigo, caminando, pues mi padre confisco mi motocicleta por un mes, después de aquella noche de la cerveza, ya hace dos semanas.   
Poco después, me encontraba frente la casa de mi amigo   
-Ey Yamato, ¿ tambien te hablo Tai ? – me pregunto Izzy al encontrarnos en el corredor, dejandome aun mas intrigado, pues pense que seria algo privado   
-Asi es, me saco de la cama y no me dijo no para que –   
-¿de la cama…a las tres de la tarde ?...Yamato esa vida tuya… -   
-Izzy…pro favor, NO sermones ¿si? –   
-Esta bien…lo siento…- se disculpo mi amigo al notar mi ligera molestia. 

Al tocar el timbre no pasan ni diez segundos para que nuestro amigo de cabello alborotado nos abriera la puerta

  
– que bueno que llegaron, eran los unicos que faltaban – dice casi aventandonos adentro  
- ¿los unicos?, ¿Qué pasa Tai, para que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?- ante mi pregunta el solo se limita a sonreir y abre la puerta de su habitación, al entrar veo que mi hermano Takeru y todos los demas se encontraban ahí…   
-¿ y esto…que hacen aquí…que trama Tai? – pregunto al sentarme aun lado de mi hermano pues no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando   
-Tai no nos ha querido decir nada, que hasta que vinieran ustedes y ya llevamos veinte minutos -   
-Ya estamos todos Tai, ahora si puedes decirnos para que nos llamaste con tanta urgencia, cancele mi cita con Michael para poder venir – replica Mimi impaciente a lo que mi amigo sonrie…   
-Bien, ahora solo les pido que cierren sus ojos y cuenten hasta veinte…-   
-¡ Tai, ya basta de juegos hermano !-   
-oh, vamos, es lo ultimo que les pedire –   
-mas te vale que sea algo bueno yagami…- susurro antes de cerrar lo ojos junto a los demas y comenzar a contar. – 1,2,3,4,5,6- oigo que Tai abre la puerta y siento como un fresco aroma entra a la habitación… - 10,11,12,13,14,15- cierra la puerta y seguimos contando – 17,18,18 y ¡20! – todos abrimos los ojos y… nadie puede creer lo que ve, por lo que un pequeño silencio se ha formado…   
-hola chicos, me alegra verlos a todos de nuevo –  
y tras decir esto, todos exclamamos sorprendidos…   
- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿SORA?????!!!!! –   
-aja –   
dice la chica con una abierta sonrisa, y como si fueran impulsados por un resorte Mimi,Hikari y Takeru, se lanzan a abrazar a Sora Takenouchi, quien se habia mudado a Kyoto hace tres años.   
-¡amiga, al fin regresaste! –   
-¡te extrañamos mucho Sora! –   
-¡so-chan, bienbenida a casa!- dicen entre lloriqueos y abrazos Mimi,Takeru y Hikari, al ir dandole la bienvenida uno por uno. Jou e Izzy tambien se acercan y la abrazan con mas formalismo por su forma de ser…   
-es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sora – dice jou mientras la abraza   
-nos has hecho mucha falta – reitera Izzy... yo... aun no puedo creerlo, ella…mi mejor amiga ¡¡¡regreso!!!!...  
- y…¿no me daras la bienvenida Yama ?- me pregunta al ver que soy el unico que no se a acercado…  
- Yo…¿Qué puedo decir?...Bienvenida Sora…te extrañe mucho – le digo mientras le doy un fraternal abrazo.   


Poco después Sora nos contaba a todos a cerca de su estancia en Kyoto, sus padres la habian inscrito en un colegio privado de monjas, habia hecho nuevos amigos y ahora podia convivir mas tiempo con su padre, después nos dijo que el Sr. Takenouchi, notando que nos extrañaba, le dijo que si querian podian mudarse nuevamente a Odiaba, y ella sin dudar acepto.

  
-Queria darles una sorpresa, por eso no les avise que llegaria hace dos dias, por que primero tenia que ayudar a mi madre con la mudanza…pero no contaba con que Tai pasaria hoy por casa y bueno…-  
termino de contar nuestra amiga de ojos rubi, o mas bien, fue interrumpida por Tai…   
-Imaginense mi sorpresa cuando veo a una chica pelirroja cargando unas cajas afuera de "Mansión Odiaba" , no podia creerlo hasta que la vi cara a cara, era ella, Sora, y es que ha crecido tanto que casi no la reconoci -.  
  
Y era verdad, a mi tambien me habia costado trabajo reconocer a mi vieja amiga, era Sora sin duda, aun tenia su hermoso cabello rojizo, un par de centímetros mas largo, pero era el mismo, sus ojos… con esa chispa que describen a una persona inquieta, alegre y observadora…su sonrisa seguia siendo la misma, sincera y contagiosa… pero sin embargo…no era la misma Sora de trece años que vi por ultima vez… la chica que estaba frente a mi era simplemente…hermosa... bueno, siempre lo ha sido, pero en ese entonces era tan bonita como cualquier niña de trece años, ahora, no se como decirlo…tenia esa belleza inocente, pura, pero tambien…sensual … sin duda habia crecido, convirtiendose en una hermosa mujer…   
  
-Pero dejemos de mi, cuentenme de ustedes –   
su voz me saco de mis pensamientos; asi Jou le comento que habia decidido estudiar medicina, Izzy seguia estudiando informatica ¡ah! Y tenia novia con la que llevaba cinco meses, Hikari y Takeru estaban en secundaria y practicaban fotografia y básquetbol, y lo mas importante, eran novios; Mimi comento que hace un año habia regresado de EE.UU, y no lo habia hecho sola, pues su novio Michael, habia venido con ella, era un buen chico, se les veia realmente enamorados, ademas, Michael era el unico que aguantaba una tarde de compras con ella; cuando Tai comento que habia dejado el soccer y ahora estudiaba ciencias politicas y estaba en un grupo de ajedrez, Sora casi se va de espaldas, era increíble, pero cierto, aun nos cuesta trabajo creerlo pero mi amigo Yagami habia dejado su inseparable balon por un libro…aunque aun estamos en espera de que nos diga que era una broma.   


Cuando finalmente llego mi turno, ella sonrio y dijo...   
– jamas imagine que cantabas tan bien yama, no se si soy tu fan #1, pero tus canciones siempre me hacian sentir mas cerca de ustedes –   
era obvio que sabia que en la secundaria habia entrado a los " Teenage wolfves " y modestia a parte, eramos de los grupos mas populares de Japon, pero su comentario lejos de alegrarme, por alguna razon me hizo sentir molesto y asi lo manifeste con mi comentario…   
-...si te hubieras quedado ... hubieses sido la primera en saberlo…- dije en un tono sumamente sarcastico.   
-Yamato…yo…lo siento, te juro que no deseaba irme, pero todo sucedió tan rapido-   
-¿rapido?, Sora todos sabian que te irias un mes antes y yo fui el ultimo en saberlo, ¡ un dia antes! …¿ que esperabas, decirmelo antes de subir el avion?- le reclame casi en un grito, sacando asi lo que habia guardado por tres largos años.   
- Yo… lo siento …- dijo ella, aguantandose las ganas de llorar, lo que hizo que me sintiera mal.   
-Ey,ey,ey, calma, somos tu y yo los que siempre peleamos, no quiero que los papeles se inviertan – comento Tai al ponerse entre nosotros y eso me hizo recordar cuando teniamos once años… Tai y yo siempre peleabamos por cualquier tonteria, y era Sora la encargada de separarnos y calmar los animos…y ahora, por un arranque mio, discutia con Sora y era Tai el que intervenia, eso me hizo sentir realmente mal, pero era algo que tenia que decir, aunque no fuera el momento mas indicado.   
  
- olvidense de esto y mejor pensemos como podremos festejar el regreso de Sora ¿les parece? – sugerio Jou, para calmar los animos, recibiendo el apoyo del resto de mis amigos.   
Asi que para reparar mi error de alguno forma propuse…   
-yo… conozco algunos lugares interesantes…podria hacer algunas reservaciones…-   


Todos estuvieron animados con la idea, y después de hacer algunas llamadas consegui un lugar exclusivo en la mejor discoteca de la ciudad, pues estaban encantados de tener al lider de una de las mejores bandas de Japon como invitado.

  


* * * * *

  


La musica Tecno-dance inundaba el lugar, y las luces neon bailaban al ritmo de ella para crear un ambiente completamente antrero, las personas bailaban alegremente bajo el influjo de la musica y el alcohol…y en una zona exclusiva, mis amigos y yo nos divertiamos en grande.   
Mimi habia invitado a Michael, y no abandonaban la pista ni un segundo, Izzy tambien habia invitado a su novia Hana, quien trataba de enseñarle a seguir el ritmo de la musica sin mucha suerte, pues el chico era un genio para las computadoras, pero no asi para coordinar sus pies. Hikari y Takeru bailaban totalmente emocionados por estar en una disco a sus trece años, y Taichi, Sora y Jou platicaban entre refrescos y risas…yo solo los escuchaba mientras bebia, me la estaba pasando bien a mi manera, pero trataba de mantenerme al margen, lo que pronto Tai no permitio…

  
-ey, Yama, este lugar es genial, pero ¿ no crees que tendremos problemas por ser menores de edad? –   
-claro que no, el dueño me conoce bien, ademas no estan ingiriendo alcohol ¿o si? –   
-nosotros no… pero tu si, espero que no planees emborracharte con tu hermano menor presente, Yamato – 

El comentario de Jou me hizo pensar un poco, podre ser todo lo irresponsable que quieran, pero jamas dejare que Takeru termine como yo, asi que tiro mi bebida y tomo un refresco…

-O.k o.k…tu si sabes como aguarme la fiesta "superior Jou " –   
-Oye matt…¿Por qué sacas a bailar a Sora?, creo que se estta aburriendo ¿verdad, "So"? – dijo tai   
-No, claro que no…pero si me encantaria bailar, asi que…¿Quién de ustedes caballeros sera el primero en invitarme?...-   
-¡¡¡¡JOUUUU!!!! – gritamos Tai y yo   
-pe…pero yo no se bailar…- comenta apenado el chico de 17 años.   
-Precisamente por eso – digo mientras mi amigo y yo lo aventamos a la pista…pensabamos divertirnos viendo como el chico trataba de bailar… y asi fue los primeros cinco minutos, pero después Jou se desenvolvia tan bien como cualquiera…   
-Ese Jou…nos a engañado toda la vida…- comenta Tai sorprendido de la recien descubierta habilidad de nuestro amigo.   
- Aja… miralo nada mas, parece un antrero consumado…- 

Pero pronto mi atención pasa a otra persona…a Sora…quien baila con tanta gracia y desenvoltura que no puedo dejar de observarla. Ignoro si lo sabe, pero sus movimientos son tan sensuales y bien definidos que sin querer, mi mirada comienza a recorrer su figura…ha traido una minifalda tableada, que no hacen mas que hinoptizarme con el movimiento de sus caderas…su blusa blanca…me permite ver la desnudez de sus hombros…su piel blanca…y finalmente su dulce rostro…sonrie…se esta divirtiendo, lo veo en sus ojos que tropiezan con los mios en algunas ocasiones…y…por un instante…me senti como aquel niño de once años…por afuera, fuerte e inquebrantable…pero por dentro, indefenso y frágil…me odie por eso…pense que todo rastro de mi debilidad habia desaparecido pero ahora veo que no he cambiado. Tai se ha dado cuenta de mi estado, y no se que piensa porque me mira de una forma picara e intrigante…

  
-¿ que…que quieres ? – pregunto perturbado, pero el solo sonrie y mira a su alrededor. Poco después Jou y Sora regresaron a nuestra mesa, pero antes de que púdieran sentarse, Tai agarro a Jou diciendole…   
-Mira, mira, en aquella mesa hay dos chicas muy bonitas y solas, vamos a invitarlas a bailar kido…- Y sin decir mas, arrastro al chico de lentes a una mesa, y al parecer a las chicas les cayeron bien por que aceptaron bailar con ellos. Ya veo…asi que esa era su intención…dejarnos solos…   
- yagami…tienes cada idea… -sonrio para mis adentros. Volteo a ver a mi amiga, y veo q ue esta observando detenidamente el lugar, curiosa, ansiosa, como si de un niño en un almacen de juguetes se tratara…   
-¿ te gusta el lugar?- pregunto sacandola de sus pensamientos…   
-si,si, claro,este lugar es tan emocionante…tan lleno de vida – dice con una gran sonrisa, lo que me sorprende y no se como la veo, pero hago que ella se sonroje y comente…   
-parezco tonta ¿verdad?-   
-claro que no…yo me sentia igual la primera vez que entre a un lugar asi…es un mundo a parte ¿no es asi? – v-aja, y mas cuando has pasado tres años en un colegio de monjas…en cambio aquí…me siento tan libre…tan llena de vida – dice mientras estira sus brazos tratando de sacar esa energia que siempre la a caracterizado…   
-ey Yama, vamos a bailar ¿si?...¡¡¡bailemos toda la noche!!!- me pide con una gran sonrisa... y asi…no puedo negarme…partimos a la pista reuniendonos con todos nuestros amigos- 

* * * * *

  
Eran las dos de la mañana cuando trataba de entrar sigilosamente a casa, seguramente mi padre estaba dormido y lo menos que queria hacer era despertarlo, asi que me dirigi a mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar la luz se encendio… mi padre me esperaba despierto y no estaba muy contento…   
-¿me podrias decir de donde vienes Yamato?, ¿tienes idea de que hora es?-   
-son las 2:08 am, papa…te deje un recado con tu secretaria… no se porque te molestas…te avise ¿no?-   
-Si, avisaste, pero no dijisteen donde estarias, ademas no son horas para que un niño este en la calle…y…¿Por qué hueles a alcohol? –   
-Mira papa, en primer lugar, ya no soy un niño, tengo 16 años, y si tu secretaria no te dio el recado completo, lo repetire de nuevo : "Sora regreso a Odiaba e ire con mis amigos a RAGNAROK el antro que esta en la avenida 5, llegare un poco tarde, no me esperes", y si, tome, pero solo fue un vaso, y si llego a estas horas fue por que lleve a Takeru a casa ¿ O.k? ¿alguna otra pregunta? Tengo sueño y quisiera dormir…-   
-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿LLEVASTE A TU HERMANO DE TRECE AÑOS A UN ANTRO!!!???, PERO ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡¡¡es solo un niño!!!...y tu tambien, aun no tienes edad para entrar a esos lugares y mucho menos para beber, ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigos...-   
-no tome enfrente de el si es eso lo que te preocupa,,, y ¡¡¡ POR DIOS PAPA!!! Sabes que desde que iba a cumplir 15 años voy a esos lugares…ademas ¡¡¡en 5 meses cumplire 17!!!-   
-Si, asi es, pero mientras vivas en esta casa eres mi responsabilidad y aquí hay reglas jovencito…Yamato, no puedes seguir con esa vida tan descuidada que tienes…debes poner los pies en la tierra…madurar…-   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ PAPA!!!!! – Es lo unico que que pude gritar antes de meterme en mi habitación y dejar a mi padre hablando...¿por que no puede aceptarme tal como soy?...¿es tan malo querer la vida de forma diferente a los demas?... no lo se...a veces...quisiera irme muy lejos...irme con el viento...   
  


Continuara...

  
  
...Bien. aqui esta mi segundo fic...si...si...ya se...aun no he terminado el primero y ya estoy escribiendo otro, pero asi es la inpiracion de un escritor(en mi caso "intento fallido de :p)...cuando la inspiracion llega...llega... la ventaja de este es que ya tengo escritos los siguientes dos capitulos...solo espero tener tiempo para pasarlos y subirlos, ...y con dos hermanos compartiendo la computadora...no es nada facil...pero me las arreglo^_^. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.   


§ Alexeigirl §

  
  



	2. capitulo 2

VIENTOS DEL SUR

CAP. 2

POR: § ALEXEIGIRL §

     El lunes llego y como lo supusimos, Sora entro a la misma preparatoria que nosotros, convirtiéndose pronto en el centro de atención de varios chicos, pues se belleza "radiantemente angelical"   como ellos decían  los había cautivado y al saber que era nuestra amiga de la infancia, pronto comenzaron a preguntarnos la mejor forma de conquistarla…Taichi se divertía dándoles una cátedra de "las mil y un formas de conquistar a una chica"…claro que impartido por el, seguramente no tendrían mucho éxito…no porque mi amigo no fuera popular con las chicas, si no porque cuando una le gustaba realmente en serio, se ponía muy nervioso…pero bueno, algunas encontraban eso "tierno". 

Yo los ignoraba por completo, pues a decir verdad, de la "nueva" Sora, no sabia completamente nada, además tenia mis propios "asuntos" que atender…Kotomi Akamatsu, la chica mas sexy de la escuela, de cabellos oscuros tan largos como sus piernas y ojos verde esmeralda.

Ya llevaba tres meses saliendo con ella y aunque todo el mundo sabia que no era muy brillante, el resto de su figura lo compensaba…aunque la verdad, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido salir con ella de no ser por mis compañeros de banda, quienes estaban convencidos que los chicos mas perfectos de la escuela debían estar juntos (además de que eso  incrementaba nuestra fama).

Pero bueno, ese día había una fiesta, y claro que asistiríamos,  pero a pesar de que íbamos dos o tres  veces al al semana a ese tipo de reuniones, lo que menos hacíamos era convivir con los demás, si no que en algún rincón del lugar practicábamos el "legendario arte de la comunicación labial", e ella le fascinaba que sus amigas la vieran con Yamato Ishida " el sueño encarnado de las chicas", la envidiaban y admiraban por ello…a mi… me daba igual, sabia que el 50%  de los chicos presentes deseaban mi lugar, pero yo no amaba a Kotomi…solo me atraía…y últimamente esa atracción iba acabando, sobre todo cuando me llamaba…

- "Yami", vamos a bailar –

me pidió mientras señalaba la improvisada pista, yo estaba algo mareado pues ya había bebido algo, pero como la música era romántica y tranquila, no puse objeción, así que comencé a balacearme lentamente con mi novia al ritmo de la música, para comenzar a besarnos nuevamente, estuvimos así dos o tres piezas, hasta que abri los ojos y…no podía creerlo…mis amigos Taichi, Sora ,  Izzy  y Hana, su novia estaban ahí, mirándome fijamente…sentí como todo el alcohol que había tomado se me bajo en un segundo…

-…eh…Kotomi…tu cabello comienza a verse desalineado…-

fue lo único que se ocurrió decir para quien me dejara unos minutos, se que fue algo bastante entupido, pero funciono, por que salio corriendo al baño.

Me dirigí a donde ellos se encontraban…

-Ey, Yama…buena fiesta ¿no? – 

Comentó Tai en un tono burlón, lo que extrañamente me hizo sentir apenado

- …aja…y … ¿ustedes que hacen aquí ? – pregunte curioso, pues generalmente el tipo de fiestas a la que yo asistía, tenían muy mala reputación en la escuela, pues eran de las que siempre terminaban con una pelea y la policía en la puerta, Taichi en mas de una ocasión me había dado un sermón por

- es mi culpa…ellos vienen acompañándome…-

Sorpresivamente dijo Sora, lo que me intrigo aun más, pero al ver la forma en que los chicos de una esquina la miraban comprendí su presencia ahí…

- ah…ya veo…vienen de guardaespaldas…supongo que uno de los chicos te invito ¿no?...- ella asintió

- pero… no imaginaba encontrarte por aquí… y también acompañado…¿es tu novia?...-

- …si…

- felicidades, es muy linda y se ve que la quieres mucho –

dijo con una gran sonrisa, esperando mi contestación, pero yo no dije nada,  ella me miraba fijamente y comencé a sentirme…mareado…no…absorbido por sus ojos, había algo en ellos que me hipnotizaba… eran como el cielo al atardecer, con los que quieres morir en la profundidad de la noche y... Ey, ey,ey para tu carro Yamato, ¿sabes que tonterías estas pensando?, es solo Sora ¿recuerdas?, me reclame a mi mismo al recuperar mis sentidos…

      -ey, Sora.chan ¿bailamos?...- Escuché decir a la voz de Tetsuo Akiminoshi…

- bien…¿Por qué no ?...- acepto ella dirigiéndose a la pista de baile

- Akiminoshi a estado muy interesado en Sora desde que llego…parece un buen tipo…dentro de lo que cabe –

- …ah…- fue lo único que dije a la explicación de Tai, no tenia nada en contra de ese chico pero algo me molesto en ese momento, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese momento Kotomi llego arrastrándome a la pista de baile nuevamente, colocándonos justamente a espaldas de ellos, por lo que a pesar de la música podía escuchar lo que platicaban…

- eres la chica mas bonita que conozco So-chan- decía el casi susurrándole al oído, ella sonrió sonrojada

- eso le has de decir a todas las chicas ¿verdad? –

- no, solo a las que en verdad me gustan…y tu…realmente me tienes fascinado , me encantas – contesto mientras  la repegaba mas a el

      -¿Qué le pasa ha ese tipo?, se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con ella – pensaba mientras sentía mi sangre hervir…

- Yami…¿en que estas pensando?...estas muy distraído – Kotomi  me saco de mis pensamientos

- eh…no es nada…

ah bueno, mira…la "nueva"  esta muy acaramelada con Tetsuo…se ve que no pierde el tiempo…Ja, ese de carita inocente son de las peores, es una mosquita muerta – comento mi novia sin saber que su comentario me hacia enojar…

- ¿ah si? Pues esa "mosquita muerta" es mi mejor amiga Kotomi-

- …yo… lo siento…no sabia Yami…-

- Pus ese es el problema…hablas sin saber nada…y…ya no me digas "Yami" , me purga que lo hagas –

Y tras decir esto la deje sola en la pista, en verdad me había molestado que hablara mal del ser que consideraba mas puro y sincero  que un ang…ARG…ahí vas de nuevo…¿Qué demonios te pasa Yamato?.

- ¿Qué paso?...mira…Akamatsu  ya se va… se ve bastante molesta- comento Tai al sentarme a su lado

- ya me tiene harto- fuelo único que dije mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco…

- ¿terminaron?...

- no, pero estamos en camino…esto ya no funciona… -

- Ja, ¿alguna vez funciono?...-

- ey,ey, nada de sarcasmos ¿O.k?...-

- esta bien, pero la verdad, no se como pudiste salir con ella, es bonita, si…. Pero fuera de ahí…no es el tipo de chica para ti…- el comentario de mi amigo me hizo gracia…

- ahora resulta que sabes mejor que yo, el tipo de chica que me conviene…haber Yagami, puedes darme tu experta opinión…-

- aunque te burles, si…mira tu necesitas una chica a la que no le interese  "Yamato popstar" , si no una que ame al verdadero Yamato Ishida, el chico solitario y necesitado de cariño real…una chica dulce y cariñosa, pero a la vez  fuerte e independiente de ti, alegre y ácida, sensible e inteligente, audaz y mordaz, extrovertida y tímida…y sobre todo, que aparte de tu novia, sea tu mejor amiga…-

Tai dijo esto tan firme y convencido, que no pude burlarme, era mi mejor amigo y en verdad se preocupaba por mi, así que solo sonreí…

- …y…¿sabes donde puedo encontrar alguien así?... –

- SIP, conozco a la persona ideal para ti…

- ¿y donde esta ese maravilloso ser ?...- Tai sonrió…

- ahí… esa chica de vestido azul pálido…- dijo muy seguro señalando la pista de baile…divertido busque con la mirada a aquel ser que Tai había descrito…era

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿SORA??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- aja, Sora Takenouchi-

- ¿estas loco?... ella….es nuestra amiga….y…y….no se porque dices eso…-

- por que ella siempre saco lo mejor de ti…y cuando se fue…te perdiste Yamato-

y sin decir mas mi amigo se levanto para sacar a bailar a Sanae niimura, dejándome totalmente paralizado.

*    *   *   *   *

- señor Ishida mas le vale poner atención en clase o tendré que pedirle que salga del salón – advirtió mi profesor al ver que garabateaba en mi cuaderno, no comente nada, pero sonreí al no dejarme intimidar como usualmente lo hacían  el resto de mis compañeros cuando el estricto profesor Obari los regañaba. Yo solo sonreía y murmuraba algo así como "baka sensei" lo que era suficiente para que…

- el hecho de que sea una estrellita de cuarta, no justifica su insolencia, ¡ salga de inmediato ¡, su prefecto tendrá mi reporte – así me corría de clase una vez a la semana, lo que no me preocupaba, pues a los directivos les complacía tener a una estrella en sus aulas y a pesar de incidentes como este, mis calificaciones eran impecables por lo que el dichoso reporte me tenia sin cuidado.

así me dispuse a disfrutar las dos horas libres que me había ganado y camine a una arbolada que se encontraba en la colina cercana al xcampo deportivo de la escuela, existía una parte entre los arbustos que tenia un orificio en la reja y daba a un pequeño lugar  donde la vista de la ciudad era preciosa, nadie conocía ese sitio, por lo que era mi secreto…así que me dispuse a disfrutar de mi pequeño paraíso con una siesta , pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos…

- …¡¡¡Yamato que sorpresa!!!...- escuche una voz a mis espaldas----

- …So … ¿Sora?…¿Qué haces aquí?... …creí que solo yo conocía este lugar…-

- …¿en serio ?...pues bien…la semana pasada volé un balón a esta dirección, y buscando entre los arbustos, encontré este lugar, me pareció muy agradable, así que a veces vengo a escondidas…así que…-

- …vaya… y … ¿Qué haces aquí?...se supone que estas en deportes…- pregunte al verque traía el pequeño short. Ella sonrió y me mostró su tobillo, estaba vendado.

- Tropecé mientras jugaba fútbol… es solo una hinchazón, pero el profe me dio la clase libre –

- Hm.?...la estrella del club de soccer femenino de la primaria Odiaba ¿se tropezó al jugar?...me hubiera gustado verlo^_^… -

- Ey, no te burles, hace mucho no jugaba ¿recuerdas?...-

- ¡como olvidarlo!... Tai casi se infarta, estuvo deprimido dos semanas…-

- ni me lo recuerdes, todos los días me decía "por favor Sora, dime que es una mentira…" hasta que me inscribí en el club de tenis se negaba a creerlo…-

- y eso no es todo… en tus primeros partidos se la pasaba llorando…hasta que bueno…le vio el lado positivo

- ¿eh , en serio? …¿cual?...-

- le gustaba verte en minifalda…-

¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeeeeee????!!!!!!...ese Tai…ya me lo imaginaba…- y sin mas comenzamos a reír al recordar viejos tiempos…es extraño…hace mucho que no reía así…libremente…desde el corazón.

- …y bien…¿y tu que haces fuera de clases?...-

- a mi corrieron por estar  garabateando, como siempre…bueno, solo en las clases aburridas –

-  aaaah, entonces te sacan muy seguido ¿no? –

- bueno, solo dos o tres veces a la semana ^-^U…-

- es usted un chico malo señor Ishida…

- tan malo comola carne cruda…

Reímos nuevamente, para después guardar un ppo0co de silencio, ella se recostó en el pasto mirando el cielo…

- no hay nada como el cielo de Odiaba…tan azul y profundo – murmuro en un suspiro antes de cerrar lo ojos. Yo solo sonreí…tenia razón, en mis pequeñas giras había visitado varios lugares de Japón, y sin duda para  mi, el cielo de Odiaba era el mas hermoso, pues era el único queme hacia sentir en libertad. Así que contemple ese bello manto azul para olvidarme de todo…pasaron minutos para que rompiera mi contemplación, y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que…¡¡¡SORA SE HABIA DORMIDO!!!...^_^

Me hizo mucha gracia, pues normalmente ninguna chica se dormía con Yamato Ishida de compañía, pero bueno, después de todo era Sora y ella jamás seria como el resto de las chicas.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a contemplarla, se veía tan tranquila, tan dulce e indefensa ya la vez tan fuerte…tal como Taichi había dicho…¡ rayos!...¿por que tuve que recordar esa conversación?...era ridículo…¿Cómo podía ser Sora la chica ideal para mi?...no…mas bien, ¿Cómo podía ser yo el chico ideal para Sora?...si éramos galaxias diferentes…ella se había convertido en una frágil y refinada dama y yo era el prototipo de un delincuente juvenil…un chico tosco e inmaduro, que pasa las noches en antros, bebiendo y haciendo el estupido papel de  don Juan, alguien que esta destinado a tener como eterna compañera a la soledad…en cambio ella…siempre estará rodeada do amor, por eso, jamás comprendería mis sentimientos, ni yolos suyos…por que simplemente somos polos opuestos.

-aaaaaaay- el grito de mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa, por que gritas? –

- algo me pico…- decía mientas me enseñaba la mano, que estaba ya roja, mire a su alrededor y vi a su lado una pequeña abeja que ya iba rumbo a la muerte.

- iré a la enfermería…-

-no, espera, no es necesario – dije mientras tomaba su mano, saque una navaja de mi bolsillo e hice una pequeña incisión sobre la picadura, después puse mis labios en su mano  para succionar el aguijón y el veneno y escupirlo después, saque mi pañuelo y cubrí la fina mano  con el a modo de vendaje.

. ¿ te dolió?...-

-…n…no mucho…gracias Yamato…- al levantar la vista observe que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, lo que hizo que el mío se pusiera igual, pues de cierta forma había besado la delicada piel de sora…rayos…lo que menos deseaba era que notara mi perturbación, así que lo mejor era tomarlo con tranquilidad…

-muy bien señorita takenouchi, será mejor que se cuide o terminara  toda vendada el día de hoy – ella sonrió ante mi comentario lo que me hizo relajar…

- … ¿sabes?...desde que regrese…es la primera vez que estamos a solas…y hablar como antes…como dos buenos amigos…-

      Era verdad, solo intercambiábamos dos o tres palabras si estábamos en compañía de alguien mas…lo máximo había sido en el Antro, y en lugares como ese, no se puede platicar mucho.

Esta vez estábamos solos y teníamos la misma confianza que cuando éramos niños…eso me hizo sentir bien…pero…

-…Sora…discúlpame por mi actitud de ese día…yo…no quería lastimarte…pero…-

-lo se…era algo que tenias que decir y estabas en todo tu derecho…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… -

-…me dolió mucho que no me lo dijeras…eras mi mejor amiga…y me sentí traicionado…como si no te importaran mis sentimientos y que por eso me dejaste al ultimo…-

-…Yama…no era eso, precisamente por lo mucho que te estimaba, fue la razón para no decirlo…¿Qué hubieras sentido tu al saber que cada día era uno menos?...-

-…me…sentiría muy triste… -

-así es … yo quería disfrutar tu amistad de la misma forma todos los días…al despedirnos siempre me sonreías y decías "hasta mañana Sora"…si lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, esa sonrisa desaparecería poco a poco…hasta convertirse en un "adiós sora"…y no quería escuchar eso…-

      Lo sabia… en el fondo siempre lo supe…pero el dolor de haberla perdido me cegó, estaba muy molesto con ella…por según yo…"abandonarme"…ella era sumamente especial para mi…ese día…quería darle la noticia, que había entrado a una banda…deseaba que ella fuera la primera en saberlo…deseaba dedicarle mi primer canción…decirle que ella me había impulsado a salir de la coraza de hielo en la que me encontraba….que yo…

-…además…- su voz nuevamente me saco de mis pensamientos…

- …yo…estaba enamorada de ti…-

*     *     *     *    *

Bien… el segundo capitulo esta terminado…tengo programada esta historia para cuatro Cáp. Mas…pero puede que me extienda…o puede que no, todo depende de cómo se desarrollen los personajes, y como ya lo he mencionado, jamás he podido escribir algo corto, makame (una amiga) dice que tengo síndrome de tele novelera…pero es ella quien me persigue para que escriba los capítulos lo mas pronto posible (con látigo y todo, ella tiene complejo de productora ^_^   ). Así, que antes de que saque su instrumento de trabajo, será mejor que me ponga a escribir, así que solo me resta darles las gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta "churro novela". 

                                                                                                       § Alexeigirl §


	3. Capitulo 3

**_VIENTOS DEL SUR_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

Bien, antes de empezar a desempolvar este fic, quisiera dedicárselo a tres personas en especial, en primer lugar a Sakura-Hop y Mercury, por haberme animado a seguir escribiendo esta historia que para ser honesta, probablemente hubiera dejado en el olvido… es en verdad muy agradable cuando alguien muestra interés por un trabajo que quizás estaba destinado a llenarse de polvo y arañas hasta desaparecer con el tiempo, también me gustaría dedicárselo a Makame(¡como te extraño condenada!) una amiga muy especial que siempre me animaba a escribir cuando difícilmente le mostraba lo que hacia a alguien…donde quiera que estés amiga…¡Ya! Sin mas rodeos, espero que les guste y me comenten si les gusto o no, así que ¡Comenzamos:)…

**_Capitulo. 3_**

**_…"_**_ADEMAS…ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI…"…_

…¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?...

…¿Por que tengo esta sensación tan vacía en mis labios?...

¿Mis labios?...¡ah!…es verdad…estoy besando a Kotomi, lo había olvidado…parece ser que mi cuerpo esta aquí con mi novia…besándola…abrazándola… pero mi mente esta muy lejos…

…¿Con Sora?...

…No lo se…pero desde ese día…no la he podido sacar de mis pensamientos…¿Por qué esas palabras me inquietan tanto?... no era una declaración de amor…"estaba"…tiempo pasado, un sentimiento que ya no existe y seguramente jamás volverá…¿eso me decepciona?... quizás…después de todo…ella…yo…ella también me gustaba…y mucho… por eso me dolió que se fuera sin saber lo que yo sentía…pero bueno…eso es historia antigua, eso lo se…es solo que el hecho de saber que alguna vez sintió lo mismo…si lo hubiera sabido, si no se hubiera ido…las cosas serian muy diferentes.

Yami… ¿Qué tienes? estas muy distraído – melosa pregunta Kotomi mientras acaricia mi rostro.

Yo…lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, tus viejos no tardan en llegar. Y ya sabes que no les caigo muy bien que digamos…-

¡Claro!…llamaste a mi Papa, cerdo mantecoso¿Cómo les vas a caer bien?-

Eeeey, el fue el que empezó a insultarme…pero bueno, no quiero mas broncas, chao -

¡Espera!...Ellos no llegaran hasta mañana…¿Por qué no te quedas? y… nos divertimos un rato… –

¿Queee!...¿me esta proponiendo que pase la noche con ella?...su mirada y sus manos que comienzan a desabotonar mi camisa así me lo dicen…ella quiere algo mas que arrumacos y besos esta noche…trato de resistirme, pero poco a poco voy cediendo, algo que tiene Kotomi es que sabe como hacerme perder la razón con sus manos. Siento como me tira en su cama y comienza a besar mi cuello… solo cierro los ojos y dejo que ella actué y haga de mi lo que le venga en gana…mientras, lentamente una imagen comienza a formarse en mi mente, y siento que las manos que me acarician son de otra…que esos labios que recorren mi pecho son de…

…Sora…- inconscientemente pronuncio su nombre, y Kotomi se aleja de mi mirándome con furia…

…¿Qué…que has dicho?...¡ME HAS CONFUNDIDO CON OTRA¿VERDAD?- reclama justificadamente, pues en mi delirio cometí en peor de los errores, que un amante puede cometer…pensar en otra mientras estoy en los brazos de alguien mas.

…yo…te equivocas, yo no dije nada…- trato tontamente de enmendar mi error, pero es inútil… pues lo dije bien claro y fuerte…Kotomi me mira rencorosa… siente que la he humillado.

…lo siento…- es todo lo que puedo decir mientras me pongo mi camisa

¿lo siento!...¿eso es todo?...Sora…¡lo sabia, sabia que esa cualquiera se te estaba metiendo entre ojos…claro zorras como esa…- no dejo que termine de hablar y violentamente la arrojo sobre la cama…

¡No te atrevas a insultarla! Sora tiene mas dignidad y vale mucho mas que tu estupido grupo de amigas y tu juntas- le grito enardecido por atreverse a ofenderla de aquella manera…me mira furiosa.

Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces ¡LARGATE!... que a mi lo que me sobran son chavos con quien salir…-

Sin decir mas salgo de ahí, no sin antes escucharla pedirme que vuelva arrepentida…¡claro!…no esta dispuesta a perder su trofeo…la ignoro, por ahora me he librado de ella…pero… ¿ahora que?...tengo tantas cosas en que pensar, y no deseo hacerlo, por hoy, quiero bloquearme, así que compro una botella de buen licor…¡ja!…es gracioso como las leyes de no vender alcohol a menores se rompen con un buen par de billetes extra.

Así entre trago y trago voy caminando por la calle, no tengo idea a donde voy y me importa un cara&#$ . Comienzo a sentir los efectos del alcohol y empiezo a tambalearme…debo de estar dando un espectáculo patético, nadie creería que este chico es la "Súper estrella del momento"…o tal vez si…después de todo…este es el camino de las estrellas vino, mujeres, drogas y muchísima soledad ¿no?...¡rayos!…debo detenerme o caeré al suelo.

Busco un lugar donde sentarme, y para mi suerte hay una banca cerca…lego con un par de tropiezos…al sentarme miro a mi alrededor…al parecer estoy en un parque que me parece extrañamente familiar. Me recuesto sobre la banca, tengo sueño y creo que seria un buen lugar para dormir, supongo que esta dura y fría pero estoy tan aturdido que no siento nada…cierro los ojos esperando perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, lo mas probable es que un policía me detendrá por la mañana y llama a mi padre, que furioso, después de darme su interminable sermón, me castigara por un mes entero…otra vez…¡pero que importa!...aun así siempre hago lo que me venga en gana.

Antes de caer completamente dormido, escucho unos pasos que se acercan y justamente se detienen frente a mi…desprendiendo un aroma que me resulta familiar…me gusta y hace que mis sentidos se tranquilicen…

¿Yamato?...¿Que haces aquí?...- esa voz…

¿Sora!...¿Que haces tu aquí? – me incorporo rápidamente al reconocer su voz, aunque estoy algo mareado no puedo evitar sonreír al reconocerla y mirar su cara entre sorprendida…sonriente y…¿Queee!...¿esta llorando?...

¿Qué tienes¿te paso algo¡¡¿Por qué lloras! – comienzo a bombardearla con preguntas mientras me levanto sujetándola por los hombros preocupado…es curioso, creo que todo el alcohol se me ha bajado por la impresión de verla así. Ella se ha sorprendido, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su estado y limpia sus lagrimas rápidamente…

No…yo pregunte primero…- trata de sonreír, pero otra lagrima cae por sus mejillas – lo siento, que pena…- tapa su rostro para que no la vea llorar…jamás le ha gustado que la vean así… al igual que yo, no le gusta que los demás sepan que puede sentirse débil e indefensa …¡Dios! No soporto verla en ese estado y la abrazo… quiero que se refugie en mis brazos…que como antes… sepa que puede desahogarse conmigo…que conmigo esta a salvo de todo y de todos…y así lo hace… me abraza y entierra su rostro en mi pecho…me gusta sentirla así…frágil…parece una niña asustada en busca de consuelo después de haber despertado de una terrible pesadilla…¿Por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así?...no lo se y no me importa saberlo, ha sido el momento mas hermoso que he tenido en mucho tiempo…

Poco después nos sentamos y pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, ya esta mucho mas tranquila y yo mas despierto.

…¿Puedo?...- me pregunta de pronto señalando la botella que creí había tirado en el camino pero que estaba a mi lado…

¿Tomas?...- le pregunto extrañado y apenado…generalmente me da igual si los demás se enteran que tomo…pero con ella…creo que hasta me puse rojo de la vergüenza…

…de vez en cuando…- asiente a mi pregunta y le doy la botella…aun mas sorprendido observo como toma lo que quedaba de un "jalón"…no era mucho, pero era un vino fuerte y ella lo bebió como si fuera agua.

UPS…, lo siento…me lo acabe…- me dice mientras sonríe de forma traviesa haciendo que me sonroje y esperando que piense que ese rubor se debe al alcohol y no se de cuenta que es por ella…

No te preocupes…pero…se te va a subir si no estas acostumbrada y tus padres te van a regañar si llegas con aliento alcohólico – parece que mi comentario la hizo recordar algo, por que sus ojos se perdieron en el vació al dar un gran suspiro…

…¿tuviste problemas con ellos? – pregunto mas que por curiosidad, por preocupación…

…Ya no me respondiste Yamato ¿Qué haces aquí?...- cambia el tema rápidamente, es obvio que no quiere hablar de ese asunto y yo se lo es, eso así que no insisto…

…Pues…creo que lo mismo que tu…tratar de no pensar…alejarte un poco de la realidad…olvidar problemas…

…¿Los tienes?...-

…Muchos…pero n quiero pensar en ellos hoy…por eso…- miro avergonzado la botella, deseando que no piense mal de mi…ya es suficiente que todo el mundo piense que soy un parásito como para que ella también lo haga…

…Te entiendo…a veces no es bueno pensar…eso solo te trae mas tristeza ¿Verdad?...- me mira a los ojos con una mirada llena de comprensión como si supiera exactamente de que estaba hablando… - …pero ¿conoces algún método para no hacerlo?...-

…Pues… te lo acabas de tomar…el vino aturde tanto que solo piensas tonterías…aunque después te deja una resaca diablo, pero cumple su objetivo…te hace olvidar, aunque sea por unas horas…eso es suficiente ¿No?... – tras decir eso, me miro fijamente, y luego se levanto como impulsada por un resorte tendiéndome la mano…

Bien, vamos entonces…-

…¿Hum?... ¿a donde?...-

¡A olvidar!…Vamos por algo que tomar y olvidémonos de todo el mundo por hoy… y mañana… si podemos, pensaremos y seguiremos con nuestra lamentable vida… pero por hoy vamos a olvidarnos de todo ¿O.k?...-

Era extraño, pero me sentí contento de tener una compañera de olvido…y curiosamente era una de las personas en quien no quería pensar.

Caminamos por toda la ciudad con una botella en la mano…hablando…riendo…haciendo mil locuras, evadiendo la realidad… y sin embargo… viviéndola como no la habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo. La gente nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos, ella contaba chistes y yo cantaba tan desafinadamente como podía, y al final de cuentas, terminábamos riendo a carcajadas sin ninguna razón mas que por el solo hecho de estar juntos…un tanto por el vino, y mucho por que en verdad la estábamos pasando bien.

…Después…

…Francamente no recuerdo que fue lo que paso…desperté tirado en la alfombra de la sala junto con los gritos de mi padre torturando mis oídos, seguramente, quien sabe como, había llegado tan ebrio que tropecé y me quede dormido y el me encontró esta mañana aquí…no lo se…nada esta claro en mi mente…tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y estaba mareado, además de asqueado…

Asistir a clases con una tremenda cruda, fue el castigo de mi padre por encontrarme en ese estado…no me dejo explicarle nada… aunque en realidad no podría haberle explicado nada, pues difícilmente podía recordar algo… me metió al baño y me obligo a darme una ducha de agua fría… y ahora, personalmente me trajo hasta la puerta de la prepa…doble castigo…el solo hecho de que al chico mas popular y rebelde de la escuela fuera llevado casi a rastras por su padre era algo humillante, y todo el mundo me miraba…

¡Y mas te vale que no te expulsen!...- fue su ultima advertencia antes de irse...

Juro que no sabia donde meter la cabeza… pero de ningún modo Yamato Ishida se comportaría como un perdedor, y aunque la cabeza me dolía horrores y no soportara los rayos del Sol, camine dignamente por el patio escolar, haciéndoles pensar que aquello me valía…

Uuuuuy, a Yamato lo trae su Papi a clases…te luciste Ishida, si que sabes como llamar la atención…- dijo una voz apenas entre al salón que estaba extrañamente vació…

Cállate Yagami…y no me grites ¿Quieres?...vengo algo crudo…-

Vaya…Que Novedad…pero si que tienes suerte Hombre¿Qué crees?...por razones ajenas a toda comprensión humana…¡Hoy suspendieron las clases de nuestro grado!...parece ser que los directores convocaron a una junta de emergencia y como al parecer va para largo…

¡Gracias Dios mío! Sabia que no me abandonarías… la cabeza esta por estallarme…eh…por cierto…¿Haz visto a Sora?...

Ya se fue…y ahora que lo recuerdo…traía la misma cara que tu… ¿Coincidencia?...-

…Creo que no…

¿Me vas a contar?...

¿me dejaras en paz si no lo hago?...-

No

¿ Entonces para que preguntas?...anda, vamonos, invítame dos aspirinas, un jugo de naranja con miel y los chilaquiles de tu madre…

¡Claro! Veras como te vas a sentir como nuevo…-

¡Bendita sea la madre de Tai!...prepara los chilaquiles mas deliciosos del mundo…aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de su comida…al verme en ese estado ¡claro que me sermoneo!... Pero los suyos no me molestan, ella ha sido como una madre para mi…dice que soy un buen chico y que solo estoy en la "etapa difícil", que por eso estoy algo desubicado y que con el tiempo y una buena novia se me pasara…Yagami es afortunado al tener una madre cerca…con la mía…me llevo lo bien que te puedes llevar con una madre a la que no la vez muy seguido, y que decidió que ya era lo suficientemente grandecito para ya no necesitarla tras divorciarse de tu padre…pero debo admitirlo…aun así… la quiero.

…Y bien ¿Qué paso?...-

En cuanto entramos a su recamara, mi amigo comenzó a interrogarme, así que le platique desde que estuve con Kotomi hasta lo ultimo que recordaba de mi encuentro con Sora…

…entonces…¿dices que no recuerdas nada?...

absolutamente, ni siquiera se como llegue a casa…-

…Bueno, sinceramente eso no me extraña de ti…pero lo que si me cuesta trabajo creer es que Sora se haiga puesto a tomar contigo…eso no va con ella…y ahora que lo pienso…¿Cómo lo permitiste Yamato, si viste que estaba algo triste ¿no hubiera sido mejor que hablaran mejor de eso?...-

…Vamos, no te enojes conmigo Tai…de acuerdo… tienes razón, la regué…pero es que se notaba que ella no quería hablar de eso…y tampoco la obligue a nada¿Sabes?...-

esta bien, solo espero que no te hayas propasado con ella Ishida, por que si en tus cinco sentidos eres bien mañoso con las mujeres…ebrio eres peor…-

Aunque no lo aceptara, Tai tenia razón, en ese estado pude haber hecho cualquier tontería con Sora…y si ella estaba tan ebria como yo…¡Soy un Idiota!...si al menos recordara algo de lo que paso…el mas minimo detalle… pero por mas intentos que hago tengo la mente en blanco.

Seguramente debo de reflejar la consternación que siento, por que mi amigo Yagami me observa tan detenidamente que es imposible no darse cuenta, sobre todo cuando tiene esa expresión que parece decir "Yo se algo que tu no" y goza viendo mi frustración…

…Tai…por el amor de Dios, lo que tengas que decirme…¡SOLO DILO Y YA!...

…nada hombre…no te pongas asi, solo que no imaginaba que Sora te gustara tanto, te lo tenias bien calladito ¿eh?...-

¿Queeeeeee!...pe…pe…pero ¿Qué tonterias dices! Eso no es cierto…de acuerdo, admito que me atrae…por que no me vas a negar que se ha puesto muy…bueno… tu me entiendes…pero de ahí, a estar enamorado…¡NI Hablar!...-

¿Enamorado?...¿Quien dijo algo de estar enamorado?...yo dije "Gustar"…el único que aquí hablo de "Amor" eres tu…¿No te parece extraño?...- Tai no iba a para si no le ponía un alto, así que le lance una fuerte mirada como advertencia para que se dejara de jueguitos, el sabe que molesto no soy la persona que te gustaría tener a su lado en ese momento, así que deja las cosas por la paz por su propio bienestar…

Estuve en casa de los Yagami hasta que calcule habrían terminado las clases y podía regresar a casa sin que mi padre pensara que me había ido de pinta o algo por el estilo…ya si llamaba al director para comprobar que no me había fugado tras su partida y el le decía que se no había habido clases para nuestro grado ya era otra cosa…yo fui a la escuela y si suspendieron las clases no era mi culpa…solo espero no encontrarme a Kotomi en el camino, como ella es un año menor seguramente estaría saliendo de la escuela…y lo que menos deseo ahora es que continuara con su numerito por haber mencionado a Sora cuando estaba con ella…Si… lo reconozco estuvo mal y cualquier chica se sentiría ofendida en una situación así, pero fue algo que no pude evitar, simplemente paso y ya…y ni siquiera se por que…¿será cierto lo que dice Tai y que ella me gusta mas que como amiga?...no puede ser, ese sentimiento lo enterré hace mucho, y si llegara a surgir de nuevo…solo me traería y le traería problemas…no soy buena influencia para nadie,…lo mejor para Sora es que no se mantenga alejada del plano sentimental conmigo…por su propio bien, solo debemos ser amigos…después de todo…la soledad ha sido y será parte de mi vida…no puede ser de otra manera…

Tratando de no pensar en ella, mis pasos me guiaron de nuevo a ese parque en contra de mi voluntad…pero seguramente obedeciendo a alguna parte de mi que ansiaba volver a verla…

…esto es realmente estupido…¿a que juegas Yamato?...- me sentía molesto conmigo mismo al verme sentado en la misma banca donde ella me había encontrado…Fastidiado con mi propia actitud, me dispuse a salir de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tontería…pero era demasiado tarde…ahí ya estaba ella mirándome con esos ojos rojizos que no tenían comparación alguna…y que me hacían sentir odiosamente indefenso ante ellos …

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada…ella simplemente me ignoro pasando de largo…y eso me dolió mas que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haberme lastimado antes…sobretodo por que no sabia la razón de su actitud…

…Sora ¡Espera!...- trate de detenerla, no podía dejar las cosas así, pero apenas mi mano rozo la suya, ella volteo dándome una bofetada con tal resonancia que hasta los pájaros que descansaban tranquilamente en los árboles salieron volando…y entonces…cuando aun no superaba la impresión mas allá del dolor…ella se arrojo a mis brazos…y a mis labios…besándome ..y yo…simplemente le correspondí…

****

****

****

Y casi después de dos años( OMG, como pasa el tiempo . …ni yo misma lo creo…) aquí esta el capitulo tres de este fic…debo ser sincera con ustedes…después de todo este tiempo y como es lógico, he perdido el hilo argumental que tenia planeado para esta historia, así que seguramente las cosas iran en una dirección muy diferente a la que tenia planeada en ese entonces…este capitulo en su mayoría, ya lo tenia escrito en un viejo cuaderno que por la divina gracia, no había tirado junto a mis cosas de la escuela, así que solo corregí unas cosas que no me agradaban…También me costo algo de trabajo retomar este estilo de narración, sobre todo el que Yamato se mostrara tosco…no se, quizás en ese entonces yo estaba pasando por algo similar y por eso se me hacia fácil, así que espero haber continuado en este capitulo con esa personalidad que al menos trate de mostrar en los dos anteriores…Bueno, ya parta no hacerla mas larga, gracias a los que ya habían leído esta historia y una enoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme disculpa por el retrazo…

Atte.

_ § Alexeigirl §_


	4. Capitulo 4

**_VIENTOS DEL SUR_**

POR: _§ Alexeigirl §_

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Dulces y fragantes…enloquecedoramente adictivos… como si contuvieran un mágico brebaje capaz de hechizarme con un ligero rosee……así me parecían sus labios mientras los probaba lentamente…como debían ser saboreados…

…Palabras hermosa y exageradamente adornadas para simplemente decir que los labios de Sora eran los mejores que hasta ahora había probado…se que no suena muy romántico, pero eso es por que yo no lo soy…y al final de cuentas eso es lo que pienso…

Estaba disfrutando de ese momento olvidándome si Sora era mi mejor amiga o no, en esos momentos era lo que menos me importaba, pues no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad que se me había presentado, sobre todo por que sentía que esos labios eran prohibidos para mi…No sabia cual era la razón por la que ella se había lanzado así a mis brazos…¿Acaso tendría que ver con lo que paso anoche y para mi maldita suerte no recuerdo?...pero al ir profundizando mis besos en su boca, esas razones fueron lo de menos…solo éramos ella y yo…

Inesperadamente sentí en mis mejillas un leve cosquilleo mientras iban tornándose sonrojadas al irse separando nuestros labios paulatinamente, y ver que su rostro estaba en iguales condiciones que el mío…me sentía aturdido…entre sueños… para decirlo mas concretamente, mis sentidos estaban siendo absorbidos por Sora…y estaba confundido por que jamás había experimentado algo así…

Y antes de que se me ocurriera decir algo…¡recibí otra sonora bofetada de ella!...y al menos esta vez ayudo a que me despabilara y lograra reaccionar antes de que se marchara…

.- Ey ey ey…espera un segundo¿no pretenderás irte sin antes explicarme el por que de este "cariñoso" saludo¿o si?...¿Que es lo que te pasa Sora? – le exigí saber al mismo tiempo que la detenía sujetándola por el brazo, ella comenzó a forcejear, pero obviamente no tenia la suficiente fuerza para liberarse de mi; no deseo lastimarla pero tampoco puedo dejarla ir sin que me explique antes que es lo pasaba…

.- ¿Quieres calmarte de una buena vez y decirme que diablos te sucede! .- la zarandee ligeramente, no tengo mucha paciencia y ella estaba haciendo que perdiera la poca que tenia…

Parecía que Sora estaba dispuesta a no dejar de sorprenderme, por que nuevamente hizo algo que no me esperaba…de nuevo se arrojo a mis brazos…pero esta vez llorando…¿ALGUIEN PODRIA DECIRME QUE RAYOS PASA!...

…Como sea…si hay algo que jamás me ha gustado es ver llorar a una mujer, y mucho menos si es esta pelirroja que me confundía tanto y estaba por volverme loco…

.- …Sora…yo…tranquilízate por favor…mira, puedes cachetearme todas las veces que quieras, pero por favor ya no llores…- le pedí mientras alzaba su rostro por la barbilla para mirarla, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas…¡DIOS!...se veía tan hermosa… tan frágil e indefensa… pero me partía el alma verla así, y esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo como si quisiera protegerla del mundo entero y tenerla solo para mi. Así permanecimos quizás algunos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que ella se tranquilizara un poco y yo tratara de asimilar lo que estaba pasando…

.- …Yamato…lo siento…- le escuche murmurar mientras ligeramente se separaba de mis brazos…- no quería hacerte daño…- su voz se oía débil…

.- no te preocupes, todo esta bien…pero ¿Qué es lo que tienes?...- pregunte ansioso por saber por que me había ignorado de esa forma tan cruel… el por que de su agresividad…su llanto…y…¡Hombre!... Para que negarlo…el por que de ese beso que me había encantado…

Ella me miro fijamente con sus ojos increíblemente rojizos, aun con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas, brillaban llenos de…¿rabia?...¿frustración?...¿Coraje?...¿rebeldía?...no se…no puedo definirlo…pero me aparto súbitamente de ella obligándome a retroceder algunos pasos, y con coraje, se sentó en la misma banca donde nos habíamos encontrado anoche…

.- … es que…¡estoy harta!...¡harta de ser quien soy!...¡harta de mi vida! …- exclamo furiosa viéndome a los ojos, haciéndome estremecer por el coraje que había en ellos y por que eran palabras que jamás imagine escuchar de ella…

.- …pe…pero…¿Por qué dices eso?...Sora, si tu vida es…-

.- ¡PERFECTA!...si, lo se, y de eso es de lo que estoy harta…"Sora es tan madura" "Sora es tan educada" "Sora es tan responsable"…¡siempre la equilibrada, perfecta e intachable Sora Takenouchi"…Yamato, quiero ser libre para cometer errores y tener dudas¡Quiero tener derecho a tener defectos!...-

Estaba perplejo ante esas palabras…jamás imagine que ella pudiera sentir algo así…y sin embargo, la comprendía a la perfección…se lo que es que la gente te etiquete…solo que en mi caso, hacen todo lo contrario: "Yamato es frió, irresponsable, arrogante, un delincuente juvenil…un parásito de la sociedad"…Sin darme la oportunidad de demostrar que soy algo mas de lo que sus ojos pueden ver…_((suspiro))…_pero las personas siempre juzgan sin saber el porque de las cosas…y al menos yo, quiero pensar que si soy todo eso que dicen…escondido por ahí…debo tener un lado bueno…que no este completamente podrido…que también soy una persona amable a la que le gusta proteger a aquellos que le han brindado su amistad…por eso comprendo la frustración de Sora…y para ser sincero…yo también la había etiquetado así…pero es que todo eso en ella siempre me había parecido tan natural. Que cualquier "defecto" que pudiera tener era minimizado por su forma de ser…pero al final de cuentas, ahora comprendo que ante los demás siempre seremos " el rebelde sin causa" y "la chica buena de la película"…

Tras un profundo suspiro, me senté a su lado…

.- …entonces…lo de anoche…la bofetada…¿era un acto de rebeldía?...- No fue necesario voltear a mirarla o que ella dijera algo, sabia que con su silencio había confirmado mis palabras…- y…ese beso…¿también?...- pregunte algo nervioso…no era la primera vez que una chica llegaba y me besaba así como así…en los conciertos algunas fans suelen ser algo atrevidas, pero era la primera vez que Sora me besaba, y jamás había sentido esa sensación de "Mariposeo" en el estomago…

.- …lo…lo siento…es que…me sentía tan frustrada…que solo quería hacer una locura…pero jamás quise incomodarte con mis tonterías…-

.- "locura"…bueno…ese es el efecto que suelo tener entre las chicas…- dije usando un tono cínico para aligerar un poco las cosas y ella me sonrió al mismo tiempo que me daba un ligero codazo en el brazo…

.- eres un tonto…-

No pude evitar lanzar una breve carcajada, y después solo guardamos silencio mientras mirábamos el cielo…era como volver a aquellos tiempos en los que cada vez que teníamos algún problema…por casualidad o por que el destino a si lo quería, nos encontrábamos…era agradable tener a una persona que te escucha sin juzgarte…que te acepta tal y como eres…

.- …me gustaría…ser como tu Yamato…- ella murmuro mientras seguía contemplando el manto con el que compartía el mismo nombre…por mi parte, la mire extrañado y seguro de que había escuchado mal. Sora pareció sentir mi confusión y me sonrió…

.- …por que tu eres libre…no importa que tan malo diga la gente que eres…siempre eres tu mismo…eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti…-

No supe como sentirme con sus palabras, se que me estaba halagando, pero también eso significaba que ella sabia de la mala reputación de la que me había hecho en Odiaba…y eso me avergonzaba…deseaba que pensara que era el mismo Yamato de hace tres años…y no la escoria que soy ahora…

.- …quisiera…ser como tu…-

Sora no sabia lo que decía, un tipo como yo no podría ser buena influencia para alguien como ella…pero…a pesar de que somos tan diferentes…anoche tuve la sensación de que teníamos mas en común de lo que pudiésemos imaginar…

.- no digas eso…la gente terminaría rechazándote…-

.- pero al menos no me sentiría tan mal por no haber hecho lo que en verdad quería hacer…aunque fuera un error…Yamato¿alguna vez haz deseado ser alguien diferente a lo que eres?...-

.- Si…muchas veces…y por eso se que no podemos ser alguien que no somos, y tu Sora, jamás podrías ser una chica mala…simplemente no es parte de ti…-

Como si la hubiese ofendido, Sora se levanto mirándome con resentimiento por unos momentos, pero como si una maquiavélica idea atravesara por su mente, su mirada cambio por otra mas sugestiva al igual que su sonrisa…

.- ¿Ha si?...¿en verdad crees eso?...al decir esto se inclino provocativamente hacia mi, recorriendo con su dedo índice suavemente mi rostro en línea recta hasta llegar a la abertura de mi camisa…-

.- eh…Sora…Que…¿Qué…estas haciendo?...- lo admito…me estaba poniendo nervioso…

.- …¿así que piensas que no puedo hacer nada atrevido¿eh?...-…

Apoyándose en la banca, coloco su rodilla en medio de la abertura que formaban mis piernas mientras su mano se deslizaba de una forma sensual por mi abdomen hasta…¡hasta meterla debajo de mi camisa!...

.- ¡SORA!...espera…no hagas eso…-

Trate de protestar al sentir su mano rozando mi piel haciéndome temblar involuntariamente…estaba asustado por que estábamos en un lugar publico y alguien podría vernos y eso serian mas problemas para mi…pero también…era algo excitante…esa actitud atrevida de Sora y las sensaciones que estaba provocando en mi…me encantaban y en el fondo deseaba que siguiera sin importarnos el mundo que nos rodeaba…

.- …así que dime…¿Quién crees que te hizo esto?...-

Sentí como con su dedo índice dibujaba una pequeña circunferencia a la altura de mi abdomen, y como había levantado mis ropas logre distinguir algo de lo que hasta entonces no me había percatado…una pequeña marca entre rojiza y púrpura que resaltaba sobre mi piel blanca…algo mejor conocido como…un chupeton…

.- pe…pe…pe…pero…¿Cómo!...¡TU!...- aun no salía de mi asombro cuando sentí los labios de Sora rozando el lóbulo de mi oído…

.-…acaso… ¿no recuerdas lo de hicimos anoche?...seria una lastima…por que la pasamos MUY bien… - susurro en mi oído provocativamente…

.- …estas jugando ¿verdad?...mira, esto no es nada divertido, así que ya déjalo ¿quieres?...- le dije tratando de disimular la excitación que estaba creciendo dentro de mi y parecer molesto, la desconocía por completo…era…atrevida,sensual,provocativa…y lo peor de todo era que me gustaba que se comportara así…

Ella me miro por unos segundos confundida…

.- en serio…¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?...- me pregunto con una mirada que parecía suplicarme que le dijera que recordaba cada instante de nuestra velada juntos…pero a ella jamás podría mentirle…

.- …lo siento…pero lo único que recuerdo es que caminábamos y reíamos por la calle con una botella de vino en la mano…después desperté tirado en la sala de mi casa…eso es todo…- pensé que lo mejor era hablarle con la verdad, pero al ver sus ojos, nuevamente llenos de dolor y tristeza, comprendí que había cometido un error…y como si el simple contacto conmigo la quemara, se aparto de mi violentamente…

.- …al final…hiciste lo mismo…habías prometido que por nada del mundo lo olvidarías…resultaste ser como todos Yamato Ishida…- dijo en un tono de dolorosa decepción…

No sabia de que hablaba, pero si que había abierto una herida cuyo origen ignoraba y que era el origen del extraño comportamiento de Sora en estos días…

.- …Sora…yo…mira, lo siento pero anoche bebimos demasiado…no puedes culparme por no recordar…- trate de excusarme…pero mi torpe forma de llevar las cuestiones delicadas hizo que eligiera palabras que no eran adecuadas…

.- …si…claro…no puedo culparte, yo soy la única culpable…creí que tu…_((suspiro))…_eras diferente…pero veo que en realidad eso no significo nada para ti…¿verdad?...-

Sora me dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse…desee detenerla…pero algo en mi interior me dijo que lo mejor era dejarla ir o solo la lastimaría mas…no importaba si yo me quedara con mil dudas…

Llegue a mi casa tan confundido que la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de nuevo, afortunadamente y como era de esperarse, Papa estaba aun en la oficina, así que no pensaría que me volé las clases al verme llegar tan temprano a casa…así que tras tomarme un par de aspirinas me arroje a la cama tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido desde el día de ayer…y siempre me quedaba con dos preguntas sin responder…

…¿Por qué el extraño comportamiento de Sora?...

…¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche entre nosotros?...y

…¿Por qué me siento tan afectado por todo lo referente a ella?...

_**Piiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiii Piiiiii**_

Mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a ese dilema, mi celular comenzó a sonar muy insistentemente, intente ignorarlo pues no tenia humor para hablar con alguien, pero el odioso sonido no paraba, y sabia que si no contestaba no dejaría de sonar en todo el día…

.- ¿si?...

.- Oh, Yami, que bueno que contestaste…- escuche una aguda y melosa voz que desgraciadamente identifique al ínstate, era mi "adorable" ex - novia, Kotomi Akamatsu…

.- Kotomi…¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- conteste sin disimular mi enfado por su llamada…

.- bueno, es que me contaron que te veías fatal esta mañana, y como no pude verte me quede muuuuy preocupada…¿estas bien Yami?...-

.- si si…de maravilla…-

.- ¿seguro?...por que podría ir a tu casa…y tu sabes, "cuidarte"…- me sugirió usando su tono mas sensual…

.- espera un segundo Kotomi…agradezco tu "sincera" preocupación, pero por si no lo recuerdas, ayer terminamos…

.- aaay, pero Yami…eso fue una discusión como la que cualquier pareja tiene…no es justo que nuestra relación termine por una tontería así…yo te amo…-

.- pero yo a ti no…y afrontémoslo…lo "nuestro"…fue precisamente eso…una tontería…así que te agradecería si dejas de llamarme ¿entendido?...chao…-

Y así sin mas, apague el celular para evitar cualquier posible insistencia de su parte, y en verdad esperaba que Kotomi entendiera que ya no deseaba saber mas de ella…ahora solo podía pensar en una sola cosa…en Sora…

* * *

¡Capitulo 4 arriba!...y la verdad no sabia muy bien que tenia que pasar en este capitulo, si comenzar ya el romance entre Sora y Yamato o dejarle entrever a el que Sora por ahí tiene un problema muy grave…pero eso si, claro que por ahora no iba a revelar exactamente que paso entre ellos en esa noche de copasU…eso si, también la atracción entre ambos debía comenzar a aflorar…mmm, pero hubo algo que no me convenció del todo…no se exactamente que, pero espero haberlo localizado para el próximo capitulo y corregirlo…así que espero que este capitulo al menos los haiga entretenido un rato…a por cierto, les había comentado a algunas compañeras de un grupo que también se pasean por aquí que subiría el ultimo capitulo de Mi mas grande anhelo, este capitulo y una historia nueva(obviamente un sorato) para mi cumpleaños que fue el pasado 29 de Julio, pero los archivos se me dañaron y no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminar de escribirlos de nuevo, así que una sincera disculpa por esa promesa rota, en cuanto me sea posible, subiré la nueva historia que les había prometido…gomen TT.TT…

Gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia: **_Angel Nemesis, Priss Yoshisuky, Sakura Hop, Mercury,Hillary, Izumi, Sorita-DG1,Atori-chan, Aska Ishida,SkuAg,Kari y Danny-Matt04_**…muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que cada vez que los leo me hacen el día 0

Atte. **_§ Alexeigirl §_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_VIENTOS DEL SUR_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

**Capitulo 5.**

_Sus ojos ámbar estudiaban detenidamente cada detalle de su habitación con una curiosidad casi infantil impresa en ellos, que no se atrevía a interrumpirla…mientras el, solo la observaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos sentado en el borde de su cama, siguiéndola a detalle con la mirada, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones…le parecía lo mas maravilloso y entretenido que jamás había visto en su vida…curiosamente, se sentía mareado…torpe, y todo a su alrededor se movía en curiosas distorsiones, además la garganta le ardía y difícilmente podía pensar con claridad…pero por alguna razón…todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se concentraban en un solo punto…en ella…_

_Ejerciendo una fuerza que lo obligaba a ir a su lado…y sin la intención de oponerse, sus pies lo guiaron hacia donde estaba ella tratando de no perder el equilibrio en el camino; y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus brazos la rodeaban ya por la cintura al mismo tiempo que enterraba el rostro entre su pelirroja cabellera aspirando su dulce aroma…_

_.- …__ya…Yamato…¿Qué sucede?...- pregunto confundida por su acción…_

_.- …__nada…no me hagas mucho caso…creo que estoy algo ebrio ¿sabes?...así que no se muy bien que es lo que estoy haciendo…-_

_Respondió mientras la acorralaba un poco mas entre sus brazos, sin percatarse siquiera que ambos estaban sonriendo y mucho menos, que ella no oponía resistencia alguna…_

_.- …__Yamato…yo…-_

_☼ .☼. ☼. __☼ .☼. ☼. __☼ .☼. ☼. _

**¡YAMATO¡YAMATO!**

A lo lejos escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba enérgicamente obligándome a salir poco a poco de mi mundo de sueños en contra de mi voluntad…

**¡YAMATO¡YAMATO!**

.- …¿Hmmm?...- murmure perezosamente al ir abriendo los ojos, sintiéndome algo aturdido por un ligero dolor de cabeza y la zarandeada que mi padre estaba dándome para despertarme…- ¿Qué…que pasa?...- bostecé una vez mas tallándome los ojos que se negaban a abrirse por completo…

Después de la llamada de Kotomi, y con un dolor de cabeza que insistía en no dejarme en paz, me había arrojado en mi cama para dormir un rato…y no recordaba mucho…pero había tenido un sueño que me hacia tener la sensación de haberlo vivido antes…e inevitablemente…fue un sueño con Sora…mientras bostezaba, mire el reloj digital que tenia obre el buró al lado de mi cama, eran la cinco de la tarde…

.- ¿Quieres dejar de bostezar de una buena vez y hacerme caso¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!...-

.- ya, ya, ya ¡estoy despierto! Deja de zarandearme y ya dime que es lo que pasa…

Tras un enorme bufido, mi padre se sentó a mi lado mirándome detenidamente, pero con mas seriedad de lo habitual…

.- ((suspiro))…¿Y ahora que fue lo que hice?...mira si es por lo de la escuela, no es mi culpa que hayan suspendido clases, además, solo fui a la casa de Tai un rato y hoy no hice nada "malo" ¿de acuerdo?...- conteste pensando que venia a regañarme por algo, pero se limito a seguir viéndome seriamente…

.- no es eso…es…sobre Sora…

.- ¿SORA!...que…¿Qué pasa con ella?...¡dime!- le exigí saber sumamente preocupado…después de lo ocurrido este medio día, sabia que las cosas con ella no andaban bien y quizás por eso me había estado sintiendo muy inquieto…

.- Tai llamo hace unos momentos…Yamato, hijo…Sora…ella…-

La forma en como Papa trataba de buscar las palabras mas adecuadas no eran mas que el indicio de que las cosas iban realmente mal, así que una vez mas le exigí que me dijera que era lo que pasaba sin tantos rodeos, al final exhalo profundamente y con total serenidad dijo:

.- …esta hospitalizada…no se que es lo que tiene, pero Taichi dijo que estaba muy grave…que fueras lo mas pronto posible…-

…Silencio Total…

Mire a mi padre como si hubiese dicho la peor de las mentiras sobre el mundo, pero sabia que el jamás bromearía con algo así…no sabia que pensar, estaba paralizado por completo y juro, que por unos instantes, mi corazón había dejado de latir.

Fue hasta que sentí la mano de mi padre sobre el hombro que logre reaccionar y rápidamente me levante con la intención de ir hacia la puerta…no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía y no me importaba…solo sabia que debía estar con ella, y eso era lo que iba hacer…pero antes de que lograra salir, mi padre me detuvo…

.- …iré contigo…- dijo entregándome una chamarra antes de que pudiese protestar…

Mientras vamos de camino al Hospital, no podía dejar de pensar en Sora y en lo que había pasado…estaba confundido…hace unas horas estaba con ella en el parque…y ahora voy a verla a un Hospital, esto no tenia sentido…

.- …todo va ha estar bien…ya lo veras…-

La voz de Papa me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a mirarlo…conduce tranquilamente, sin quitar la vista del camino con su eterna expresión seria…pero aunque su rostro no lo dice, se que esta preocupado por mi, sabe bien lo que ella significa para mi y por eso quiso acompañarme…para darme su apoyo…y aunque no le he dicho nada desde que salimos de casa…en verdad estaba agradecido por su compañía…

Al llegar al Hospital general Odaiba y apenas pedimos informes, corrí a donde una de las enfermeras nos había indicado, importándome poco si en el camino llegue empujar a alguien… hasta que llegue al corredor del tercer piso…

Ahí encontré a los señores Takenouchi y a todos mis amigos sumergidos en un profundo silencio…todos a la expectativa de lo que pasaba detrás de una puerta blanca que me hizo estremecer al solo mirarla….

.- ¡Yamato!...- escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo llamándome al percatarse de mi presencia…- Gracias a Dios llegaste…- …Tai, que normalmente era un chico animoso y ocurrente, ahora lucia decaído …

.- ¡TAI¿Dónde esta?...- pregunte a mi amigo, que tras verme por unos instantes y dar un gran suspiro, miro hacia la puerta blanca donde su mirada se perdió por algunos segundos…

.- …sabes…¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- le pregunte con algo de miedo…

.- …no lo se exactamente… fui a visitar a Sora para pedirle unos apuntes…y cuando la señora Takenouchi fue a buscarla…de pronto… la escuche gritar…corrí a la habitación…y vi a sora tirada en el suelo…su madre la llamaba…pero Sora no reaccionaba…yo…jamás había estado tan asustado Yamato…estaba tan pálida…tan fría…no se ni como recordé el numero del hospital que Jyou nos hizo memorizar para un caso de emergencia…luego llame al señor Takenouchi…y llegaron los paramédicos…fue horrible…- con una ligera palmada sobre el hombro…trate de infundirle un poco de valor a mi amigo, estaba destrozado, y pareció funcionar porque me dio una ligera sonrisa…

La verdad…de haber estado en el lugar de Tai, no se como hubiera reaccionado; aunque me mostraba tranquilo, por dentro me sentía temblar, sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban y deseaba entrar por esa puerta blanca que comenzaba a odiar para poder verla…¡Quería gritar!...y eso…me estaba matando por dentro…al menos los demás eran mas sinceros y mostraban su preocupación y tristeza abiertamente…como Mimi, que lloraba en brazos de Michael, Jyou e Izzy, se mostraban consternados, y por primera vez parecían no saber que pensar ni como actuar…Hikari, y Takeru, mi hermano, se consolaban mutuamente entre tiernos sollozos…y Taichi…mi inquebrantable amigo…de vez en cuando me parecía ver una pequeña lagrima asomándose en sus ojos, que hábilmente el desaparecía con sus manos, mientras simulaba algún gesto, y murmuraba un "Maldición" tratando de ahogar así su coraje y frustración…pero todos a su manera…demostraban su sentir por esa chica que era como una hermana…una amiga…y una confidente…

Y yo…me había recargado sobre una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados, sin decir ni expresar nada...solo ahi parado…COMO UN MERO EXPECTADOR, ajeno a esa situación…

Tal vez era mi mecanismo de defensa, para evitar mostrar lo asustado que en verdad estaba, y lo mucho que me dolía el saber que ella estaba mal y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto…

¿Qué pasaba conmigo!...

…¡SI SE TRATABA DE ELLA!...

…La única chica que entendía mis sentimientos con solo verme a los ojos…la que jamás me juzgo ni limito cuando los demás lo hacían…la chica a la que llevaba sobre mi espalda, si se lastimaba en un partido de fútbol, la que compartía su almuerzo conmigo si yo solo llevaba comida instantánea…mi mejor amiga…cuando se trataba de ella, de Sora…esa chica a la que yo…

.- ¡Doctor!...como se encuentra mi hija…-

La voz de la señora Toshiko llamo la atención de todos después de una larga espera, así que nos reunimos alrededor del medico…

.- hemos hecho todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos…su hija tiene una resistencia increíble…pero su estado aun es muy delicado…las próximas horas serán de vital importancia, así que la tendremos bajo observación…-

Y al final de cuentas…aun no podíamos respirar tranquilos, Sora aun no estaba fuera de peligro y ninguno de nosotros tenia idea de lo que en realidad había sucedido…

Después de eso, los señores Takenouchi, agradecieron nuestra presencia, seguros de que así ella saldría bien de todo esto…

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Mimi y Michael se retiraron, prometiendo regresar tan pronto les fuera posible…poco después, y a pesar de sus protestas, Papa decidió llevar a Takeru y Hikari a casa, el comprendía muy bien su deseo de quedarse…pero después de todo, un Hospital a esas horas no era el lugar mas adecuado para dos pubertos de trece años…por mucho cariño que le tengan a Sora…

Antes de irse…Papa hablo conmigo…me dijo que entendía si no quería ir a clases al día siguiente, que el hablaría con el director para que no tuviera ningún problema…que no perdiera la Fe…pero sobre todo…que pasara lo que pasara…podía contar con el…yo…le di las gracias sinceramente…

La verdad…me sorprendió mucho su actitud…después de todo…en los últimos años, nuestra relación se había basado en gritos y puertas azotándose …y estas eran las primeras palabras amables que cruzábamos en mucho tiempo…y si…era reconfortante saber…sentir… que había alguien mas al que yo le importaba…

Cuando trasladaron a Sora a su habitación, Jyou, Koushiro, Taichi y yo, coincidíamos en no movernos de ahí hasta saber que se encontraba bien…pero la tensión había hecho de esta una noche larga y estábamos agotados…así que fuimos poco a poco cediendo al sueño…

_☼ .☼. ☼.__☼ .☼. ☼.__☼ .☼. ☼. _

_.-…Yamato…yo…-_

_La calidez que transmitía ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, conjugados con el ligero aroma a licor que emanaba de ambos; aturdía los sentidos del rubio al tal grado que no estaba seguro si lo que hacia y sentía era real o una alucinación producto del alcohol…por que estaba seguro, que en sus cinco sentidos jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo como las que sentía en ese momento…o quizás…era que solo contacto con esa chica que lo hacia sentir de esa forma…-_

_.- …__Yamato…yo…-_

_.- ¿Hm?...-_

_.- …__Te extrañaba…- dijo ella en un susurro…_

_.- mmm…¿Qué dijiste?...-_

_.- …__dije que un hombre ebrio no es algo que una chica pueda cargar fácilmente…- bromeo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, sabiendo que con lo alcoholizado que se encontraba el chico, no captaba bien las cosas…_

_.- Naaaaah… tu dijiste otra cosa…no entendí muy bien, pero fue algo así como…que me extrañabas…además…¡No estoy TAN ebrio!...-_

_.- aaaah ¿en serio?... a puesto que siquiera puedes hacer un cuatro…- volteo Sora mirando a su amigo de forma retadora…_

_.- ¡claro que puedo!...Faltaba mas!...-_

_Soltándola de sus brazos y retrocediendo de forma torpe algunos pasos, Yamato trato de emular al numero para demostrar que aun podía guardar el equilibrio…cosa que…al no poder hacer por mucho tiempo, hizo que sus pies se enredaran cayendo torpemente sobre su cama, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza con la pared…_

_A Sora le pareció graciosa la forma en que había caído y en la como se quejaba como un niño pequeño por el golpe, así que llevada por su lado maternal, se subió a la cama, y quedando frente a el, comenzó a sobar cariñosamente la cabeza de su amigo…_

_.- ((suspiro))…¿lo vez?...ya no sabes ni lo que haces?..._

_De lo que la pelirroja no se había percatado, era que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, así que el contacto entre sus ojos rubí y zafiro, no tardo mucho en darse, quedando inmersos el uno en el otro…mientras que lentamente sus rostros iban acercándose… al igual que sus labios…_

_☼ .☼ .☼ .__☼ .☼. ☼. __☼ .☼. ☼. __☼ .☼. ☼. _

.- ¡es que nunca debimos llevarla de Odiaba, Masaharu!...alejarla de su ambiente, sus amigos…¡SU HOGAR!...- escucho una voz familiar quejarse amargamente, interrumpiendo su sueño y llamando su atención…

Discretamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las dos de la mañana… a su lado, podía escuchar las ligeras respiraciones de sus tres amigos que continuaban su profundo sueño…

.- …Lo se…¿pero como íbamos a saber lo que nuestra pequeña estaba sufriendo?...¡si siempre sonreía! jamás se quejo o negaba a hacer lo que le pidiéramos…y nosotros…fuimos tan ciegos y egoístas, que no quisimos ver la tristeza que poco a poco fue creciendo en sus ojos…-

La voz del hombre se escuchaba algo lejos de donde estaban sentados, así que alzo la vista y comprendió que los padres de su amiga se encontraban conversando o mas bien…discutiendo en el pasillo que interceptaba al que donde ellos estaban, así que no podían ver que había despertado…

.- Mi pobre Sora…para ella ir a Kyoto fue como encerrar a un pájaro silvestre en una jaula de oro y forzarla a cantar… ¡Suicidio, Masaharu!...Sora trato de cometer suicidio…¿Sabes lo sola y desesperada que debió sentirse nuestra hija para querer hacer algo así…para que no encontrara otra solución mas que muerte?...

Ya no pude escuchar mas…esa sola palabra había puesto en blanco mi pensamientos…¿Suicidio?...¿escuche bien?...¡Suicidio!...eso no puede ser verdad, Sora jamás haría algo así¡es absurdo!…debía haber una confusión…eso es algo imposible en una persona que esta rodeada de tanto amor y amistad como ella…algo difícil… mas no imposible…lo se por que fue algo que yo mismo pensé hacer…¿pero ella?...

A pesar de que sentía mis piernas temblar, camine esa habitación que tenia el numero 2014 grabada en la puerta, sabia que nadie me veía pero aun así gire la manija con cuidado tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a mis amigos o advirtiera a los señores Takenouchi que entraba a donde ella estaba, tenia que verla, saber que ella estaba ahí…que vivía…

Apenas di un paso adentro, un percibí un extraño olor a alcohol y medicamento, supongo que ese es el aroma normal de un hospital, pues lo había estado percibiendo desde el momento en que había llegado, pero supongo que no había puesto demasiada atención a ello…adema de eso…hacia frió…mi ojo no pudieron evitar recorrer l habitación, y era deprimente… pero e lo blanco de u paredes y la pulcritud de ella…no dejaba de ser un lugar frió y vació…y en medio de ella, estaba la cama donde ora yacía inconsciente…¿saben lo que sentí al verla así?...dolor…impotencia…tristeza… y rabia…era una imagen que jama deseaba ver en mi vida ni en la peor de mi pesadilla…pero ahí estaba…Me acerque lentamente a ella, esperando que fuera un espejismo que pronto e desvanecería...

Quise arrancar las agujas que se clavaban cruelmente en su piel, las odie con toda mi alma por atreverse a hacer algo así…tanto como odie el sonido del aparato que estaba conectado a ella y registraba el latir de su corazón...¿llevar el control del corazón de Sora?...¡Qué estupidez!...si un ser humano no debería tratar de hacer tal cosa, mucho menos una maquina…Temblaba, no podía evitarlo, y el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta impedía que se pudiera formular palabra alguna en mi boca, y aunque sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a cuajarse por amenazantes lagrimas, nada podría omitir su imagen ante mi…no podía ser cierto…Sora…¿suicidarse, eso no podía ser verdad. Intuyo que por su forma de actuar tan extra en estos días abra tenido problemas desde que dejo Odaiba, pero suicidare…es no encontrar ninguna salida, ninguna otra solución…además, lo que comentaban sus padres…¿en verdad se sentía tan sola?...¿por que no me lo dijo?...¡Dios! si seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella… si yo estaba ahí para escucharla ¡para lo que ella quisiera¿es que no confía en mi, esa no era la Sora a la que yo conocía, la que me dio animo para seguir adelante cuando había caído en una profunda depresión en mi infancia ¡Por que no me dejo hacer lo mismo!...apoyarla…estar a su lado, tal y como ella estuvo conmigo…

Levante mi mano temblorosa, tenia que cerciorarme que ese inerte ser era ella, pues me negaba a creer que así fuera, aunque la tuviera ante mis ojos…estaba tibia, pero seguía teniendo la misma textura de siempre, suave y tersa, aunque la palidez que tenia hacia difícil creer que fuera la misma…

Tome su mano entre la mía, mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla, desee que al sentir ese contacto, ella despertara y me mostrara sus preciosos ojos canela y me diera esa sonrisa capaz de llenar de vida un lugar tan frígido como este…pero no fue así…permaneció igual que antes…inmóvil…haciendo que mi desesperación creciera…

.- …Sora …abre los ojos, por favor…- murmure en medio de una ahogada suplica mientras seguía acariciando su rostro…- déjame ayudarte…estar a tu lado…-

Como si por un momento, mi cuerpo fuera manipulado por una conciencia ajena a mi voluntad, mi rostro fue acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a unos milímetros del suyo, pude percibir ese suave aroma a jazmín que siempre semanas de ella y su suave respiración, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente…la contemple por unos segundos…a pesar de su palidez se veía hermosa…tranquila, como si nada ya le angustiara y deseara permanecer así por siempre…lo cual me aterro…y quizás por ese miedo…la bese…una vez mas probé sus calidos labios que sin darme cuentas habían comenzado a ser indispensables en mi vida, así como toda ella lo era…ignoro si ella abra sentido algo, pero yo sentía una onda calida recorriendo y estremeciendo cada célula de mi ser…ese mariposeo que no lograba descifrar a ciencia cierta que era, pero que me gustaba sentir…y que fuera ella precisamente quien me lo hiciera sentir…

quizás…después de unos segundos…no lo se…siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy con ella, me separe de sus labios, y cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir como unas gruesas lagrimas caían de mis ojos de forma incontrolable…estaba llorando como pocas veces lo he hecho en mi vida, y quería que ella me viera para que limpiara mis lagrimas como una vez lo había hecho…pero no lo hizo…

.- Sora…por favor…no me dejes de nuevo…ya no podría soportar perderte de nuevo…

Dije arrodillándome a su lado sosteniendo con ambas la suya…tal vez fue mi imaginación…pero por un momento…me pareció que su mano se aferraba a la mía…pero si…debió haber sido eso…solo mi imaginación…pero animado por esa alentadora idea, sonreí besando sus manos y su frente…la verdad no se que le haiga pasado mientras estuvo en Kyoto…pero juro que estaré a su lado y sanare sus heridas así como ella sano las mías, que luchare por que vuelva a ser la Sora con ganas de comerse la vida…para que vuelva a ser la Sora que yo amo…MI Sora…

Mmmm…¿Creen que estuvo bien que haiga hecho que Sora intentara suicidarse?...ahora que lo veo…creo que fue muy dramático y no estoy muy segura que haya sedo lo correcto, pero quería que ella tocara de una vez fondo, para que Yamato de una buena vez su pusiera las pilas, y en verdad espero que lo haga y que Sora en verdad desee salir adelante…

Como verán, estoy poniendo en pequeños fragmentos lo que paso en esa "noche de copas" por agorita nada mas son dulces e inocentes detalles esparcidos en la memoria de Yamato y que el poco a poco ira recordando para saber que paso, en que la regó y como puede ayudarla. Sobre el problema de Sora, sus padres mas o menos dieron pistas de lo que ocurrió, pero la otra parte de la historia, solo Sora lo sabe, así que ya veremos si ella misma es quien nos lo cuenta o si será algo que Yamato tendrá que descubrir por su propia cuenta…

Se que ya parezco disco rayado, pero no puedo dejar de hacer esto (no me refiero solamente a mis ya comunes retrasos, ehU), Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, esta algo enredada y a veces ni yo misma se que va a pasar, pero en verdad trato de dar lo mejor de mi, así que espero les haiga agradado este capitulo y les haiga gustado el capitulo, así que muchas gracias a**_Sora no Kurai and Hyogen no Namida, Chikage-SP, Quietshade, Atori-chan, Hillary_****, Matt-Gray04.**

**Atte. § Alexeigirl §**


	6. Capitulo 6

**_VIENTOS DEL SUR _**

Por: _§ Alexeigirl §_

Capitulo 6.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que intente quitarme la vida…o como han preferido llamarlo mis padres… "mi confusión"…claro, si es que quieren hablar de ello, por que hasta ahora han tratado de no tocar el tema mas de la cuenta…no se si por no lastimarme removiendo esas heridas, o por que prefieren actuar como si esto jamás hubiese ocurrido…por que los he avergonzado…en todo caso, agradezco tal actitud…por ahora, como a pasado en el ultimo año…simplemente no me atrevería a dar explicaciones…por que terminaría haciéndoles mas daño…

El hecho es que hoy regreso a clases…pero mis padres no están muy de acuerdo que digamos, prefieren que me tome mi tiempo, dicen que deberíamos tomarnos una vacaciones familiares…quizás en el extranjero…pero, si no pude evitar evadir esta realidad…¿Para que prorrogar por mas tiempo esta situación?...tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a mis amigos, y se bien, que ellos si preguntaran el por que hice esto…

Desde que desperté, se que han venido todos los días a visitarme, pero mis padres se las han arreglado para que no puedan verme…"que si me esta examinando el doctor, que si estoy descansando, que si no me siento bien para recibir visitas"…ellos han comprendido y en lugar de su presencia, todos los días recibo flores de su parte, siempre brindándome todo su apoyo y cariño incondicional en una curiosa tarjeta firmada por todos.

Y la verdad es que los extraño…necesito de las ocurrencias de Taichi, la sinceridad Mordaz de Mimi, la obsesión por los estudios del superior Jyou, la sed de conocimientos y gentileza de Koushiro, la ternura e ingenuidad de Takeru y Hikari…del corazón noble y solitario de Yamato…los necesito a todos…y se que si no me hubiera ido hace tres años…esto jamás hubiera pasado…jamás hubiera sentido ese vació…nunca lo hubiera conocido a el…y jamás hubiera pasado "eso"…pero el "Hubiera" es un tiempo que no existe…y desgraciadamente, paso eso que tanto quiero olvidar…

De reojo miro mi reloj, y me doy cuenta que si me apresuro llegare tarde, así que cepillo mi cabello una vez mas y veo mi reflejo en el espejo…creo que me veo bien…aunque aun sigo un poco pálida, lo que me recuerda ponerme esa pulsera que ha ocultado la cicatriz en el dorso inferior de mi muñeca…la marca de la primera vez que intente quitarme la vida…de la que siquiera mis padres saben y hasta ahora he podido mantener en secreto…

Después de tomar mi mochila, salgo del cuarto para bajar al comedor donde me espera la perfecta estampa familiar que he visto todos los días desde que llegamos a Kyoto…mi padre leyendo el diario mientras toma una taza de café sin azúcar, y mi madre sonriente a su lado sosteniendo una jarra de jugo de naranja, y en la mesa, un ligero y nutritivo desayuno para comenzar el día…

.- Buenos Días…Papa…Mama…- los saludo al sentarme en mi lugar y ellos responden de la misma manera con una sonrisa fingida en sus caras…se que es fingida, por que la expresión que tratan de poner no corresponde con la mirada de sus ojos…que es triste, como si frente a ellos tuvieran a un animalito herido e indefenso, por el cual sienten compasión y lastima…pero no se atreven a ayudarlo…solo a sentir pena por el…

Mientras desayunamos, noto ese extraño silencio que ya se ha hecho común entre nosotros, se como intercambian miradas entre ellos tratando de que no me de cuenta, y cada vez que levanto la mirada o siento sus ojos fijos en mi, comienzan a hablar del clima o la noticia de primera plana…y seguir aparentando que todo esta bien…esta es la rutina de todos los días de la familia Takenouchi, sabemos como representar nuestro papel, y lo hacemos bien…

Antes de salir de casa, una vez mas mi madre intenta convencerme de quedarme algunos días mas, pero solo le contesto de igual forma como lo he hecho en estas semanas…"No tiene caso"…después de todo, aunque me quede en casa o vaya a la escuela…nada cambiara lo que hice…ya nada puede cambiar el pasado…

Se que muy a su forma, están preocupados por mi, pero no podía soportar por mas tiempo esa mirada que parecía decir "Pobre Sora…mira como sufre, lo sola que esta"…ojos de lastima…eso no lo soporto, no en mis padres…a veces, los he escuchado platicar cuando piensan que ya estoy dormida…Mama llora y Papa se lamenta por no saber como poder ayudarme… ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado, y jamás los he culpado por eso, pero aun así sufren por mi… y me odio por eso…los amo, por eso les he ocultado lo que en verdad me paso en Kyoto…si llegaran a enterarse, su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos y entonces, conocerían la dolorosa oscuridad en la que he vivido y se hundirían en ella conmigo, y eso es lo que menos deseo…por eso trate de fingir que todo estaba bien,…y cuando regresamos a Odaiba…estaba tan feliz, pensé que podía dejar todo atrás y volver a ser YO y pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño…pero no fue así…no pude seguir actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada…y ese día…vi ese frasco de pastillas anti-depresivas que me había recetado el doctor…la verdad es que en el fondo…no quería suicidarme…solo quería dejar de pensar un poco…de no sentir esto…pero tras la primera pastilla…inconscientemente le siguió una…y después otra..y otra…hasta que la vista se me fue nublando…y ya no supe nada mas…hasta que desperté poco después de sentir una onda calida recorriendo mi cuerpo…como si alguien me llamara…como si alguien me necesitara y me pidiera que no le abandonara…quizás fue un sueño…pero algo me hizo aferrarme a ese calido sentimiento…y por eso, aun sigo aquí…

* * *

Camino lentamente por las calles de Odaiba…es curioso como a pesar de que estamos en primavera, me perece que fuera otoño por que el viento sopla fuerte, y me gusta sentir su frió aliento rozando mi rostro…me agrada, por que despeja mis pensamientos haciéndome sentir un poco de tranquilidad…aunque me gustaría que de igual forma se llevara la oscuridad que ha estado viviendo en mi desde ese día, y que ya no se si puedo ocultar por mas tiempo…pero prefiero ya no pensar en eso…ya no seguir sintiendo esto que me carcomía lo mas profundo de mi ser…¡Me estaba matando!...tengo que aprender a vivir con ello…y tal ves así, podré seguir adelante…

…Lo se…Lo se…

…Se…que tome la salida mas fácil…se que muchos me ven con lastima y me critican por lo que quise hacer…pero ellos no saben lo que he vivido y no pueden sentir las cosas como yo las siento…tal vez, si les hubiera pasado lo que a mi, no hubieran intentado suicidarse, pero así como en las heridas, la tolerancia al dolor en diferente en cada persona…y yo ya no podía mas…ya no quería sentirme sola…

Como me gustaría ser la YO de antes…cuando disfrutaba de mañanas como esta, cuando todo me gustaba ver y sentir…a veces… me detenía un rato para ver como las nubes caminaban lentamente por el cielo sin importarme si llegaría tarde a clases…o simplemente para ver a una madre y su hijo caminar juntos tomados de la mano…antes…era una persona que disfrutaba cada instante de la vida…pero esa Sora murió bajo la fría mirada de unos ojos oscuros que aun me persiguen en sueños…

.- Ey Miko-Chan ¡esperame!...-

.- date prisa Yuriko, eres lenta…-

.- ¡ no es cierto!...-

Las voces de un par de chicas que pasaron corriendo a mi lado me hicieron darme cuenta de que ya me encontraba frente a al preparatoria elemental Odaiba, y hasta ahora, al verme parada frente a la entrada no me había percatado de lo grande que es…Inconscientemente quise volver sobre mis pasos…pero no, ya estoy aquí y no puedo dar marcha atrás, así que tras una profunda inhalación, seguí adelante…

_.-…Mira…es Takenouchi…-_

_.- ¿en serio?...pensé que ya no iba a regresar…-_

_.- dicen que estuvo en el Hospital ¿sabias?...-_

_.- algo oí de eso…al parecer estuvo muy grave…¿abra tenido un accidente?...o ¿será por otra razón?...ya vez que ni los maestros ni sus amigos han dicho nada…-_

_.- no lo se…pero…¿no te parece que se ve rara?...-_

Comentarios así escuchaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos bajo la mirada constante de algunos compañeros…hay quienes me ven con indiferencia…otros con morbosa curiosidad…pero todas parecen juzgarme viéndome como si fuera un bicho raro…no puedo soportarlo y apresuro mis pasos para llegar lo mas pronto posible a mi salón y enterrarme en mi asiento hasta que la campana me salve de esta tortura y los demás se olviden por unos instantes de que estoy aquí…

Justo cuando veo que estoy a punto de llegar a mi refugio, alguien me cierra el paso…es una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes, pero tras estos días…digamos que las cosas dentro de mi cabeza no están del todo en su lugar…

.- …¿se te ofrece algo?...- le pregunte serena, pero algo molesta al notar como me barría con la mirada, como si yo fuese algo repulsivo que se a atrevido a cruzarse en su camino…me odia, puedo notarlo en sus ojos, y es algo que siquiera se molesta en disimular¿pero que porque?...no recuerdo haberle hecho algo para que sus ojos brillen con tal rencor…

.- Ja…¿de ti?...¡nada!...solo vengo a advertirte una cosa ahora que haz regresado…- ¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?...su actitud provocadora esta comenzando a hartarme, pero lo que menos necesito ahora son problemas, así que decido que lo mejor será ignorarla y pasarla de largo, pero antes de que pudiera irme, ella me jala del brazo como si quisiera arrancármelo…

.- ¡escúchame bien!...te lo advierto…aléjate de Yamato…¡es el Mío!...¿entiendes maldita zorra?...no voy a permitir que una perdida se enrede con el como seguramente tratas de hacerlo…¿no te has visto en un espejo?...Yami jamás se atrevería a fijarte en una basura teniéndome a mi, tal vez solo quiere divertirse un rato contigo, pero admítelo cariño…jamás te tomara en serio, ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo haría…tu solo eres una…-

_¡ P L A F !_

El sonido de mi mano sobre su mejilla retumbo en todo el pasillo…no me gusta la violencia pero no iba a permitir que me siguiera insultando de esa forma…ahora la recuerdo…ella Akamatsu Kotomi…la novia de Yamato, que Sin dar crédito a lo que hice, cubre su mejilla con su mano, tratando de calmar un poco el intenso ardor que debe estar sintiendo por la bofetada que le acaba de dar…y no es para menos…practique tenis en la secundaria, así que tengo una buena derecha…

.- pe…pe…pero…¿Cómo te atreves?... tu maldita zorra…-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vi como la mano de aquella chica se abalanzaba rápidamente a mi rostro, y solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto…pero ese fue un golpe que nunca llego a mi…

Confundida…abrí los ojos y vi como los ojos de Akamatsu se abrían enormemente sorprendidos y asustados…mirando un punto fijo aun lado de mi, mientras una mano sostenía fuertemente su muñeca evitando que me golpeara…

.- …Kotomi…si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sora…te juro que haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida…

…esa voz…

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera…es una voz tan poderosa…tan calida, que me hace sentir mas tranquila al solo escucharla…y es eso, lo que me hace voltear para encontrarme con esos ojos azules como pocos hay en el mundo……y su dueño…solamente podría ser… Yamato Ishida…

.- …Ya…Yami…yo no…solo me defendía…¡fue ella la que me agredió!...- Akamatsu miente tratando de no quedar mal frente a el…pero pronto comprendió que había cometido un error, cuando Yamato le devolvió una mirada tan penetrante, que me sentí estremecer por la frialdad y desprecio en sus ojos…

.- Cállate Kotomi…escuche todo lo que le decías, así que no trates de mentirme…además…creo que ya le lo había mencionado…detesto que me llames "Yami"…-

Akamatsu lo miro confundida…asustada…no sabia que hacer o decir para arreglar la situación y que el dejara de verla de aquella forma…después me observo a mi, y su mirada se lleno nuevamente de odio…

.- pe…pero…¿Por qué?...¿por que la defiendes así?...¡si yo soy mil veces mejor!...si ella no es nadie…¡si yo soy tu novia!...-

.- …Kotomi…por favor…no te hagas esto…Terminamos…acéptalo de una buena vez por tu bien y por el mío…así que ya no tienen ningún derecho a involucrarte en mi vida…por que ya no somos nada…-

.- ¡NO! No lo acepto…yo soy la única que merece estar a tu lado…-

Desesperada por retenerlo, Akamatsu se abalanzo sobre Yamato tratando de abrazarlo, pero el la detuvo sujetándola por las muñecas alejándola de el, mientras la miraba con dureza…no se que clase de chica sea ella…ni cuales sean sus verdaderos sentimientos por Yamato…pero lo que si se, es que entre las cosas que el odia es, que le mientan…que traten de lastimar a los que quiere…y que las personas no se respeten así mismas…y ella…a hecho esas tres cosas…así jamás podrá tener su cariño…Al ver que nada podía hacer…Akamatsu Kotomi, salio corriendo avergonzada…no sin antes lanzarme la mirada mas llena de odio que podría darle a alguien…

…Yo…Me sentía confundida…no entiendo el por que Akamatsu me odia de esa manera…si Yamato y yo…solo somos amigos…el solo me ve así, como una buena amiga…aunque mis sentimientos por el vayan mas allá de la amistad…creo que a pesar de todo…lo que siento por el siempre estuvo ahí…pero…aunque el me correspondiera…seria algo que jamás podría ser…

.- …Sora…¿estas bien?...-

La calida voz de Yamato provoco que me sobresaltara…sobre todo al sentir su mano tocando ligeramente la mía…se veía preocupado…quizás algo avergonzado por lo que su ex novia me había hecho pasar…su mirada hacia mi era muy diferente de la que ella había recibido…por que sus ojos mostraban preocupación y cariño por mi… así que solo asentí moviendo la cabeza, hubiera querido sonreírle…pero como es lógico…no estoy para sonrisas…

.- ¿en serio?...¡Que bien!...lamento que hayas pasado por esto pero…-

_.- ¿Ishida rompió con Akamatsu?..._

_.- ¿Takenouchi fue la causante?...quien lo hubiera pensado, se ve tan seriecita…_

_.- …¿será cierto?...¿que ella se enredo con el?..._

_.- Pues no se…a mi me gustaba mas la pareja que hacían Yamato-Kun y Kotomi-Chan…el es demasiado Top para alguien como Takenouchi…_

_.- Si…es verdad…_

…murmullos…

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse uno tras otro, y fue entonces cuando Yamato y yo nos dimos cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba con maliciosa morbosidad…y éramos el blanco de sus comentarios…¡Lo odio!...no quiero volver a ser el centro de esas miradas que solo quieren verme destruida y disfrutan viéndome sufrir, no quiero escucharlos…que ya no me juzguen…¡por favor!...solo quiero un poco de paz…

.-_ Tranquila…todo estará bien…_

_E_scucho una voz susurrándome en el oído, al mismo tiempo que unos calidos brazos me rodeaban…entonces me di cuenta, inconscientemente había tapado mis oídos en mi afán de encerrarme en mi mundo lejos de esas voces…y al sentir esa calidez protegiéndome…las voces se había detenido y solo escuchaba la de el…la voz de Yamato…era el quien me abrazaba y protegía…

Alce la mirada…y me encontré una vez mas con sus hermosos ojos azules…no se como puede haber personas que dicen que el es frió…si vieran su mirada en estos momentos…tan profunda y llena de cariño y comprensión, jamás nadie se atrevería a decir eso…pero por estar demasiado absorta en sus ojos, solo vi que sus labios se movían aunque no escuche sonido alguno…pero de pronto, sentí como su mano tomaba suavemente la mía, y tras darme una sonrisa… comenzó a correr por el pasillo llevándome con el…

.- Ya…Ya…¡Yamato!...espera…¿Qué haces?...- le pregunte confundida en medio de nuestra carrera, aunque lo cierto era que en ningún momento trate de detenerlo…y a pesar de que no sabia que era lo que hacia ni a donde me llevaba, sentía en el fondo…que a su lado todo estaría bien…

Entre miradas curiosas y los gritos de un par de profesores, llegamos a la parte posterior de la escuela, donde los alumnos que traen bicicleta pueden dejarlas estacionadas…y ahí descubrí, que ha diferencia de ellos, y cuando no tenia muchas ganas de caminar…Yamato usa una bicicleta para venir a la escuela…quizás es algo extravagante…pero creo que Yamato es de ese tipo de personas que pueden darse ese lujo sin que nadie diga nada al respecto.

.- Bien…Vamos…- dijo sonriente sentándose en su motocicleta echando a arrancar el motor…

.- …¿Qué?...¿va…vamos?...¿a donde?...y…¿las clases?...- pregunte mirándolo confundida…

.- ¡Nos vamos de pinta!...o…¿en verdad quieres estar hoy aquí?...- dijo mostrándose seguro, y ante su pregunta, voltee hacia atrás para mirar la escuela…y después regrese mi mirada para contemplarlo a el…

.- …¿Que dices?...¿vienes?...-

Yamato me ofrecía su mano, seguramente conociendo cual seria mi respuesta, así que tome la suya, y con ella, la oportunidad de escapar de todo…aunque fuera solo por un día…De esa forma…aferrada a la espalda de Yamato, salimos de la escuela a toda velocidad importándonos poco lo que pudiera pasar después…

Y entonces, a sentir como el viento golpeaba mi rostro, me iba percatando de que a esa velocidad el mundo a nuestro alrededor parecía hacerse a un lado e iba quedándose poco a poco atrás… era…como si estuviésemos entrando a un mundo a parte, donde lo único que existíamos…éramos Yamato y Yo…y todo parecía una película que avanzaba lentamente a nuestro alrededor…y paulatinamente, la grisácea vista de la ciudad fue siendo sustituida por extensos campos verdes y un hermoso cielo azul donde las aves volaban hacia donde las llevara el viento…por alguna razón sentía como una tibia sensación iba inundando mi pecho y se extendía sobre mi cuerpo…era un sentimiento tan calido que deseaba abrazar algo…a alguien…y transmitirle de alguna forma lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…supongo que por eso me aferre aun mas al Yamato y coloque mi cabeza sobre su espalda…y es curioso…pero tuve la sensación de que nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo…

.- _Gracias…Yamato_…- murmure sin que me importara demasiado si el me escuchaba o no, solo quería decirle por traerme a conocer su mundo y compartirlo conmigo…

* * *

­­­­­­­­

Después de salirnos del camino nos introducimos en el bosque…no sabría decir exactamente hacia donde íbamos, pero Yamato parecía saber exactamente a donde quería llegar, y tras escondes su motocicleta tras unos arbustos…sin decir nada, nuevamente me tomo de la mano y me condujo entre espesos arbustos y frondosos árboles en medio de un camino que yo hubiese jurado no existía…

De pronto llegamos aun acantilado que no tenia nada de lo terrible que con esa palabra podría parecer…era un hermoso lugar rodeado por la montaña, arbustos y árboles frondosos que ofrecían una refrescante sombra con un dulce aroma a savia, el verde pasto estaba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, y el aire que se respiraba era tan fresco y puro que hasta daban ganas de llenar los pulmones con ellos por lo revitalizarte que era…pero lo mas impresionante era la preciosa vista de una gran parte de Odaiba que se podía tener desde ahí…desde el puente Rainbow, la televisora Fuji, el parque Shiokase hasta el Ariake nishi futo……era una vista magnifica…única de la ciudad como seguramente no podía apreciarse en ningún otro lugar…

.- Bien, hemos llegado…bienvenida a mi refugio…¿Qué te parece?...- escuche decir a Yamato mientras caminaba hacia mi después de verme llegar a la orilla del acantilado…

.- …Hermoso…- le respondí sin apartar mi vista de aquel espectáculo…

Inesperadamente sentí los brazos de Yamato rodeándome por a espalda, al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro entre mi cabello, mi corazón se agito violentamente por la sorpresa y por sentir de nuevo el contacto de su cuerpo junto al mío…una sensación muy diferente a la que había sentido hace mucho tiempo y que solo me causaba miedo…

.- por favor…no vuelvas a hacer algo así…no…quiero perderte sin que haber hecho algo antes por evitarlo…- lo escuche susurrar en mi oído…y a parte de su calido aliento rozando mi oído…el dolor que percibí en su voz me hizo estremecer…

.- …Ya…Yamato…yo…-

.- No quiero perderte así Sora…si algo te duele…si te sientes sola…por favor…déjame estar contigo…aunque no me cuentes nada…aunque mi compañía no resuelva nada…al menos déjame estar a tu lado…y quizás…tal vez…yo vaya contigo para que no estés sola…-

…No pude evitarlo…al escucharlo decir esas palabras, mis ojos comenzaron a llorar incontrolablemente a pesar de que trataba de detener ese nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando desde el momento en que me abrazo…¿por que?...¿por que decía esas palabras?...

.- ¡No!... no digas eso…mucha gente se pondría triste si algo te pasara…y yo… jamás me perdonaría si por mi causa…si tu…- no sabia que decir exactamente…pero la idea de que Yamato siguiera mis pasos me pareció algo tan terrible…el tiene tantas cosas que hacer en este mundo…el es una alma libre que no debe conocer de sufrimientos ni tristezas…y que el, simplemente dejara de existir…

Con esos pensamientos, me di la vuelta y lo abrace fuertemente aferrándome a el como si en verdad quisiera evitar que el hiciera eso…

.- …entonces…jamás vuelvas a intentar algo así…¿sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital?...¿cuando supe lo que habías querido hacer?...¿cuando te vi en esa cama…pálida y sin poder moverte?...no podía dejar de pensar que…era mi culpa…si al menos yo…-

.- ¡NO!...no es tu culpa Yamato…ni la culpa de nadie…yo…es que ya no podía…seguir con esto…me duele demasiado…¿comprendes?...- le dije mirándolo a los ojos que me veían con dolor y ternura tratando de descifrar que era lo que me pasaba…

.- no…no entiendo…pero quisiera hacerlo…quisiera saber que es lo que te pasa…¿Qué es lo que te llevo a hacer algo así?...¡Me siento mal Sora!...te sentías sola y yo no me había dado cuenta, no estuve contigo apoyándote como tu lo habías hecho conmigo…por que te lastime sin darme cuenta…a ti…a la persona que significa tanto en mi vida…-

.- Yamato…por favor…no te sientas responsable de algo que no lo eres…yo…¿Cómo podrías comprenderme si jamás has sentido tanta soledad que piensas que ya nada tiene sentido?...tu eres fuerte…jamás hubieses hecho algo así…

Pensé…que esas palabras eran ciertas…que ninguno de mis amigos me comprenderían por que jamás habían caído en un abismo como en el que he estado…pero…la mirada de Yamato me hizo saber lo equivocada que estaba, pues tras decir eso, me separo de sus brazos sujetándome por los hombros clavando una dura mirada sobre mi…

.- …¿y…tu crees que eres la única que a sufrido?...¿que la ha pasado tan mal que ha pensado que lo mejor seria dejar de existir?...¿que esta harta de sentir la misma soledad…el mismo dolor?...tu no sabes Sora lo que he sentido…quizás puedas decir que un chico como yo pueda sentirse solo…pero no sabes lo que me ha llevado a hacer esa soledad…-

Las palabras de Yamato, a pesar de su serenidad, estaban llenas de los sentimientos que yo misma estaba sintiendo…dolor…tristeza…angustia…soledad…y ganas de olvidar por imposible que esto pareciera…entonces me soltó, y dio un paso frente a mi para mirar ese paisaje que estaba ante nosotros, como si al contemplarlo fuera un bálsamo para nuestras heridas…entonces me percate de algo…Yamato sujetaba la parte interior de su muñeca, como si aun sintiera un punzante dolor que yo misma he sentido en la mía…

.- Ya…Yamato…¿acaso tu también?...- pregunte algo temerosa, esperando que lo que estaba imaginando solo fuera eso…

El siquiera volteo a mirarme continuando admirando la vista de nuestro hogar y refugio …de Odaiba…

.- …Yo…se que dicen que soy un parásito…que tengo el perfil perfecto de alguien que esta destinado a convertirse en un delincuente…en escoria…hice cosas muy malas Sora…cosas de las que no me siento nada orgulloso y he tratado de olvidar…y no es justificación…pero creeme…se lo que la soledad puede llevarte a hacer…no es que le haiga hecho daño a los demás directamente…el peor daño que he hecho es a mi mismo…y hubo un momento en el que pensé que si yo no existiera…seria lo mejor…y si…también intente suicidarme…-

…Lo abrase…no pude hacer otra cosa mas que abrazarlo…jamás imagine que su soledad lo hiciera pisar fondo…que nuestra soledad nos hiciera tocar ese fondo del que difícilmente puedes salir…lo abrace esperando darle el calor y cariño que en ese momento no pude darle…¿Por qué?...¿por que no estuve con el?...si al menos…hubiera estado con el…

.- …Sora…aunque sea por diferentes razones…en diferentes circunstancias…los dos hemos pasado por lo mismo…hemos sentido lo mismo…no se que te orillo a hacer algo así…pero si se, que lo hiciste por que te creíste sola, que nadie en el mundo podía entender tus sentimientos…pero ya lo vez…no es así…yo te entiendo…y te ruego que jamás vuelvas intentar hacer una tontería así…si te duele…ven conmigo…comparte tu dolor conmigo…o con quien sea…pero no te guardes todo eso para ti sola…por que entonces…en verdad jamás podrás salir de la oscuridad…y aquí, existimos muchas personas que te necesitamos y queremos…tus padres…tus amigos…y yo…su hubieses muerto nos causarías mas dolor que el que seguramente tratabas de evitarnos…pero que no dejaríamos de reprocharnos por lo que no hicimos por ayudarte…danos una oportunidad Sora…déjanos ayudarte…-

Al decir esto…Yamato Se había vuelto a mi y me había refugiado nuevamente en sus brazos, brindándome ese calor y la paz que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía…que egoísta había sido…todo este tiempo había pensado en mi…en el dolor que yo solo sentía…y no en el dolor que podría causarle a los demás…pensé que si dejaba de existir, los que amo dejarían de sufrir…que dirían…"bueno…al fin esta en paz"…y continuarían con sus vidas, y yo ya no estaría sintiendo esto…¿pero como podría irme en paz si los hice sufrir al irme?...si todo el tiempo se estarían preguntando "¿por que lo hice, por que no me dijo nada…por que no hice nada?"…

.- por favor…perdóname Yamato…yo…yo…en verdad no quería irme…no quiero alejarme de los demás ni de ti…perdóname por favor…- comencé a llorar incontrolablemente hundiendo mi rostro sobre su torso…llore todo lo que me había estado aguantando en este tiempo, y que se estaba quedando guardado en mi pecho haciéndome aun mas daño…y el…me brindo una vez mas su calor, su ternura, comprensión y amistad mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi cabello…

así estuvimos por largo rato hasta que ya no pude llorar mas…estaba agotada y sentía que no podría dar un paso mas…creo que el se dio cuenta, porque repentinamente me tomo en sus brazos haciéndome sonrojar por su amabilidad…me llevo hasta la sombra de un árbol y tras dejarme cómodamente en el suelo y sin decir mas comenzó a buscar entre unos arbustos cercanos ante mi desconcierto…

.- ¡Ah!...¡aquí esta!...- exclamo repentinamente, y de entre el arbusto y ante mi sorpresa, saco una enorme mochila parecida a las que se usan para acampar, y tras buscar un poco en su interior, saco un par de botellas de agua y una bolsa de frituras, con las que regreso para sentarse a mi lado y darme una de las botellas…

.- y…¿esto?...- pregunte con curiosidad tras beber un poco del agua

.- bueno, te dije que este era mi refugio ¿no?...y todo buen refugio debe tener provisiones para casos de emergencia…- me contesto natural y sonriente mientras abría ansioso la bolsa de frituras, así que supongo que Yamato viene aquí cada vez que necesita estar solo…vaya…debo admitir que es buen lugar para eso…

No hablamos mas por un buen rato, solo mirábamos ese hermoso paisaje como si fuera nuestra ultima oportunidad para hacerlo…creo que ambos sentíamos que a veces…entre nosotros, las palabras estaban de mas…nos comprendíamos sin palabras, eso siempre había sido así desde que éramos niños, y en verdad me alegraba saber que ese era un lazo que ni el tiempo había roto…

.- …Sora…quisiera decirte…- Yamato murmuro de pronto, así que voltee a verlo…se veía nervioso y su rostro estaba algo ruborizado…y tengo que decirlo…se veía lindo…

.- …¿Si?...¿que pasa?...-

.- Bueno…yo…quisiera decirte…que…no olvide lo que paso entre nosotros aquella noche…creo…que solo estaba confundido…y lo bloquee temporalmente…pero ahora lo recuerdo…lo recuerdo…todo…-

Y esta vez fui yo la que se puso nervioso y se había sonrojado…por que eso significa que el recuerda que…y entonces…mi mente viajo a esa noche…justo después cuando en medio de nuestra ligera borrachera habíamos llegado al departamento de los Ishida, e intentando hacer un cuatro para probarme que no estaba tan borracho, Yamato había caído graciosamente a la cama…y yo…me había sentado junto a el…sin percatarme…de lo juntos que nuestros cuerpos estaban…y sin imaginarme lo que eso estaba a punto de provocar…

* * *

Como habrán notado, a diferencia del resto de la historia, este capitulo fue narrado por Sora, y mas o menos trate de explicar cuales eran sus sentimientos y como veía ella las cosas tras su intento de suicidio…no se, me pareció buena idea para esta ocasión conocer su punto de vista en vez de siguiéramos viendo todo desde la perspectiva de Yamato, pues nunca será lo mismo, lo que veo a lo que en verdad es…tal vez enrede un poco las cosas y en realidad no plasme lo que deseaba plasmar acerca de los sentimientos de Sora, es decir, el dolor y la tristeza que ella sentía y como poco a poco, a forma de defensa, las cosas a su alrededor y su propia vida le estaban dando igual…apatía vamos…y como, a pesar de lo que ella cree, no esta sola y no es la única que a sentido lo mejor seria dejar de existir…así que como verán, Yamato también tiene su historia, sus secretos…y aunque no falta mucho pare que sepamos que fue lo que le paso a sora en su estancia en Kyoto…por lo mientras, en el próximo capitulo sabremos exactamente que paso entre Sora y Yamato en esa noche de copas…

Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este revoltijo de historia, en serio, si hay algo que no les guste o quisieran que esto tomara otro giro, díganmelo con toda confianza, sus opiniones son lo más importante para el desarrollo de la historia…o si no ya seguiré haciendo mi santa voluntad, y sabe Dios como termine esto U…bueno, ya en serio, gracias por leer y darme sus opiniones: **_Kibun no Tenshi, Priss Yoshisuky, Chikage-SP, Atori-Chan, QuietShade, ¨Ayumi¨-Night-Beauty e Izumi Frontier..._**muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios


	7. Capitulo 7

_**V I E N T O S D E L S U R**_

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

…_Soltándola de sus brazos y retrocediendo de forma torpe algunos pasos, Yamato trato de emular al numero para demostrar que aun podía guardar el equilibrio…cosa que…al no poder hacer por mucho tiempo, hizo que sus pies se enredaran cayendo torpemente sobre su cama, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza con la pared…_

_A Sora le pareció graciosa la forma en que había caído y en la como se quejaba como un niño pequeño por el golpe, así que llevada por su lado maternal, se subió a la cama, y quedando frente a el, comenzó a sobar cariñosamente la cabeza de su amigo…_

_.- ((suspiro))…¿lo vez?...ya no sabes ni lo que haces?..._

_De lo que la pelirroja no se había percatado, era que sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, así que el contacto entre sus ojos rubí y zafiro, no tardo mucho en darse, quedando inmersos el uno en el otro…mientras que lentamente sus rostros iban acercándose… al igual que sus labios…_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_S__us cuerpos adolescentes se encontraban frente a frente… inmóviles ante el fuerte magnetismo que se había establecido entre sus ojos que iban cerrándose lentamente, ocultando un brillo único que comenzaba a nacer en ellos… atraídos por tal fuerza, sus rostros fueron acercándose al igual que sus labios, que comenzaban a entreabrirse por el inminente contacto, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono rozado, al mismo tiempo que el latir de sus corazones no parecía dispuesto a pasar desapercibido…_

…_¿Pensar?..._

…_No …en ese momento se habían olvidado de la capacidad humana que nos permite actuar con prudencia ante situaciones para las que quizás no estemos preparados…pero ahora eso no les importaba, solo podían y querían sentir todas las sensaciones que cada poro de su piel les transmitía, y que solo la cercanía de ese otro cuerpo había provocado. _

_Y el dulce y ligero roce de sus labios… fue suficiente para que todo un nuevo mundo a su alrededor se creara, uno donde solo ellos dos podían existir… y cuando, de forma tímida, sus bocas se encontraron, creyeron tener la sensación de una explosión dentro de su cuerpo capaz de crear un nuevo universo a partir del sentimiento que se estaba generando por medio de sus labios…eso los hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, asustándolos, pero se negaron a abandonar esas exquisitas sensaciones, que el alcohol… en combinación con lo joven de su sangre, no hacia mas que intensificar y desear que aumentaran…_

_Para ninguno de los dos se trataba de su primer beso, pero de igual forma se acariciaban con la misma ternura y timidez, como si jamás sus labios hubiesen sido profanados por otras bocas, que nunca les había hecho sentir esa explosión capaz de crear maravillas con un dulce y tierno beso y que era capaz de borrar todos los anteriores…_

_Y para Yamato, todo lo que estaba pasando no podía tratarse mas que de la mejor de las alucinaciones que pudiese provocar el alcohol, por que sentía que de otra forma no podía tenerla a ella…a Sora, su primer amor de la infancia, el que pensaba que solo seria un dulce amor platónico…ahora entre sus brazos, y entregada de igual forma que el al momento que estaban viviendo, haciéndolo perder el poco control que ya tenia sobre si mismo, por que a cada instante, su piel le exigía dejarse llevar hasta la ultima de sus consecuencias …_

_Por eso, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya la había tomado entre sus brazos y suavemente la acariciaba a lo largo de la espalda y había enredado una de sus manos entre sus cabellos que parecían hilos de fuego, al mismo tiempo que lentamente la atraía sobre el quedando sobre las sabanas de su cama…fue ahí donde la caricia entre sus labios fue diluyéndose al irse separando poco a poco sus rostros, y cualquier cosa que hubiesen dicho, no seria suficiente para describir la intensidad de las emociones que experimentaron al verse finalmente a los ojos, ella sobre el, ojos rubí sobre ojos zafiro…así que el silencio, un par de rostros sonrojados y la respiración agitada eran los elementos que mejor describían el ambiente…_

_Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, dejando que sus ojos hablaran, aunque no pudiesen entender lo que ellos decían, y quizás así era lo mejor, por que sus miradas decían palabras demasiado intimas como para ahora ser escuchadas…y desconcertados como estaban, solo terminarían aun mas confundidos…pero fue Yamato, el primero en romper el silencio con un profundo suspiro… tras observarla por unos instantes, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de acariciar su rostro con sus manos y delinear cada detalle con toda la ternura que jamás imagino poseer…_

_.- ((risa))…¿Qué haces?...- pregunto Sora sonrojada ante las tiernas mimos del chico rubio que le acariciaba el rostro con absoluta devoción…_

_.- …solo…compruebo que no eres un sueño, por que creo que tengo un ángel entre mis brazos…dime…¿eres…real?...- pregunto algo temeroso, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las profundidades de aquellos ojos carmesí…_

_Sora sonrió, sintiéndose ruborizarse aun mas por las palabras de Yamato y la forma en como la veía, por alguna razón, sentía que algo que había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, estaba saliendo a flote y no podía controlarlo…y eso la hacia sentir un poco liberada…pero también asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir…o lo que pudiera revelar ahora que se encontraba con la guardia baja y no era su mente la que normalmente gobernaba sus acciones…_

_.- …vaya…debajo de esa fachada de chico rudo…escondes a todo un romántico Yamato…- contesto la pelirroja sonriendo tímidamente cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la caricia…-_

_.- …no…tan solo…soy… un chico enamorado…-_

_Tras decir estas palabras, con una mano la aferro aun mas por la cintura, mientras que con la otra, que se había enredado entre sus cabellos, atrajo su rostro a el, buscando lentamente sus labios…_

_Y esta vez, el encuentro entre sus labios, disto mucho del rosee tímido y tierno que habían tenido la primera vez…ahora era completamente apasionado, ansioso por probar todas las formas para acariciarse que conocían e inventar cientos de nuevas mas juntos… mientras, sus inquietas manos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos con la impetuosidad que la joven sangre en sus venas les exigía…_

_Yamato se percataba de cómo Sora se deshacía en sus brazos, y sus suaves gemidos lo incitaban a desearla aun mas. Su seductora, dulce y frágil figura era una combinación irresistible para el, que lo hacia sentirse capaz de protegerla de cualquier cosa en el mundo…_

_Sora había pasado los brazos por detrás de su cuello enterrando las manos en sus rubios cabellos mientras el la besaba con pasión provocando que su corazón se acelerara por las sensaciones que parecía, el sabia donde provocar; y cuando Yamato la hecho súbitamente debajo de el, arrojando la camisa negra que traía, y dejando al desnudo su torso, la intensidad de sus sensaciones eran tal, le secaron la garganta…_

_Yamato se coloco sobre de ella, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza para poder comtenplarla…y ante sus ojos…estaba preciosa, su cabello estaba levemente revuelto dándole cierto aire seductor, sus ojos carmín brillaban intensamente al verse reflejado en ellos, el rubor de sus mejillas le daban ese aura de inocencia a la vez que sus labios rosa clavel parecían entre abrirse solo para el de una forma enloquecedoramente sensual…y con tan solo verla…a su total merced, Sora lo hacia sentir emociones que jamás había experimentado, y de tal intensidad que le parecía ya no poder concebir su vida de ninguna otra forma que no fuese con ella entre sus brazos…_

_Guiado por esas mismas emociones busco con ansia hacer de nuevo esos labios y declararlos suyos…y poco a poco…a ella entera…_

_.- …Ya…Yamato…-_

_Su respiración se torno profunda y agitada, logrando con dificulta pronunciar su nombre al sentir como sus varoniles manos exploraban su cuerpo con dedicación y ternura sobre sus delgadas ropas…lo sentía claramente…la forma en como su corazón se agitaba con tal fuerza y rapidez que parecía querer salir desbocado de su pecho en cualquier momento…como no podía resistirse de ninguna forma…su cuerpo y corazón le imploraban que no lo hiciera, que dejara explotar todas las sensaciones que el solo roce con la piel de ese chico le despertaban en la suya…_

…_pero…_

…_había algo…_

_Una pequeña voz en su mente…escondida en lo mas profundo de su ser, comenzaba a emerger y oponerse a la mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo…_

_.- Ya…Yamato…yo…_

_Y pese a ello…sus manos no pudieron evitar recorrer con la misma vehemencia su espalda desnuda, cubierta ya por una ligera capa de transpiración producto del calor que comenzaba a emanar de sus cuerpos…ni enredar sus manos entre sus finos cabellos rubios jugando con ellos mientras correspondía a cada una de sus caricias con la misma impetuosidad que le eran brindadas…_

_Y entonces…sintió como una poderosa descarga la sacudía por completo…la razón… las manos de Yamato la acariciaban por debajo de su ropa, tocándola con maestría, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a despojarla de ellas…y poco a poco la pequeña voz en su mente, de pronto se convirtió en un grito desesperado…que la bombardeo de crueles imágenes obligándola a salir del dulce sueño en que se había introducido…abrió los ojos, y no fue el rostro de Yamato el que vio sobre de ella…ni sus manos, ni su cuerpo ni mucho menos sus caricias…era otra persona que el solo verla un instante la lleno de miedo…_

_.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Grito repentinamente, empujando a su acompañante, con la suficiente fuerza para quitarlo de encima de ella, y la velocidad para arrinconarse en una de las esquinas de la cama, como si de un animal asustado y herido se tratase…temblaba… sentía como su cuerpo temblaba asustado como ya hace una vez lo había hecho…_

_Yamato no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, sentía como si de pronto le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría y toda la atmósfera que se había creado a su alrededor, simplemente se había desvanecido…confundido, su mirada comenzó a recorrer la habitación…hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella…y el verla, no pudo mas que hacerle sentir una fuerte presión en el corazón…allí estaba ella… arrinconada contra la pared, con los ojos puestos en el, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus ojos granate…_

_.- …¿Sora?...¿que…que pasa?...- pregunto confundido mientras con una de sus manos trataba de darle alcance…_

_.- …n…o…no…¡no te me acerques!...- exclamo ella arrinconándose aun mas a la pared al tratar de buscar desesperadamente un amparo…_

_.- …pero…- si de por si estaba confundido por esa inesperada reacción, el alcohol que había ingerido hace unas horas no le permitía pensar con total claridad para analizar lo que estaba pasando, pero por instinto, supo que no debía presionarla o las cosas solo empeorarían…_

_.- …tranquilízate por favor…no entiendo que pasa…pero…no me gusta verte así…si…si te lastime…lo siento, no fue mi intención…no quería hacerte daño…yo…- aunque de una forma torpe, trato de disculparse pensando que probablemente la había asustado o lastimado al tocarla así, se sentía avergonzado…culpable, el peor ser humano sobre la tierra si había sido capaz lastimarla u ofenderla al dejarse llevar por sus instintos…por sus sentimientos…sin pensar en ella…_

_Y a pesar de lo torpe de sus palabras, algo había en la voz de Yamato que, como siempre, lograba tranquilizarla ante el solo hecho de escucharlo hablar, eran como suaves palabras que le eran susurradas al oído y el timbre de su voz tenia el efecto de un suave sedante para todo su ser, y sobre todo, para su corazón…._

_Lentamente fue tranquilizándose y la imagen que se había transpuesto a la de Yamato, se fue desvaneciendo, hasta solo dejar la de un chico que la miraba confundido y con preocupación reflejados en sus intensos ojos celestes…en un rostro que le inspiraba…tranquilidad y seguridad …_

_.- …Ya…¿Yamato?...- pregunto temerosa a que sus ojos nuevamente la engañaran…como respuesta, el le dio esa sonrisa que muy pocas personas podían ver en el rostro de aquel chico que mas de una vez había sido calificado como frió e insensible…y eso, fue suficiente para saber que en verdad era el…y lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de refugio, protección y…cariño…que de ninguna forma, el seria capaz de negarle…_

_Protegerla…consolarla…_

_Eso era todo lo que Yamato deseaba hacer en ese momento, y así lo hizo entre sus brazos, brindándole entre ellos la seguridad y confort que sentía, ella necesitaba, mientras la acurrucaba entre su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello, sintiéndose conciente por primera vez de lo frágil que el cuerpo y el alma de Sora podría ser…_

_La calidez del cuerpo y los sentimientos de Yamato, pronto tranquilizaron el alma inquieta de Sora, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo, para así sentir aun mas ese sentimiento que su amigo le estaba transmitiendo…así permanecieron algunos minuto, pues si bien el alcohol había entorpecido su usual raciocinio, no lo había hecho con su forma de sentir…donde una mirada o la mas sencilla de las caricias decían mas que mil palabras…Tras los cuales, a pesar de no querer alejarse de ella, Yamato fue separándola de sus brazos para contemplar su doliente rostro…_

_.- Sora…perdóname, te juro que lo que menos deseaba era hacerte daño…no…no se que es lo que me paso…estoy algo ebrio…pero eso no es razón para comportarme así…entiendo que me odies…y yo…yo…- Yamato casi le susurraba, mientras sostenía el rostro de la pelirroja dulcemente por la barbilla para mirarla con sus ojos color índigo y la expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento impresos en ellos…_

_.- ¡No!- exclamo Sora repentinamente interrumpiéndolo- no…yo…no te odio…no podría…Yamato…no fuiste tu…es que yo…yo…- al igual que el, Sora se encontraba sumamente confundida, al estar conciente en medio de su esporádica borrachera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con uno de sus mejores amigos…de lo que había sentido…y de la razón por la que su mente y cuerpo le impidieron continuar a pesar de que su corazón así lo quería…_

_Razones lo suficientemente fuertes para que no se atreviera a verlo a la cara y esquivara avergonzada esa mirada celeste, que lo único que deseaba era entender que era lo que pasaba…_

_.- …yo…será mejor que me vaya…- dijo la pelirroja separando el rostro del amplio y desnudo torso de Yamato y zafándose de sus brazos sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo, levantándose de la cama mientras arreglaba la ropa, que las manos de el habían comenzado a quitar al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo por debajo de ellas…_

_Deseaba salí r de ahí o mas rápido posible, antes de que el pudiese pensar…decir …hacer nada, por que sabia que entonces vendrían las preguntas y ella no quería contestarlas, por que tendría que recordar eso…su secreto…lo que tanto la lastimaba…lo que había tratado de olvidar y desde hace algún tiempo sentía que la ahogaba, recuerdos que las caricias que inconcientemente Yamato había despertado…_

_Sin saber a ciencia cierta como reaccionar, Yamato veía como Sora, trataba de alejarse lo mas pronto de el con la evidente expresión de consternación por lo que había pasado, en su rostro que seguramente también el tenia, y su mente confundida, no encontraba otra explicación mas que aquella que le decía que ella lo odiaba, que la había lastimado y ofendido al abusar de la amistad y confianza que siempre había depositado en el…y ahora se alejaba sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, y el pensar de que fuese apara siempre, fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y levantarse de la cama antes de que saliera por la puerta de su habitación…_

_.- ¡No! …espera…tenemos que hablar, no entiendo que es lo que me paso pero…por favor, no te vayas así…no me odies…- dijo casi de forma suplicante deteniéndola por el brazo, en medio de un ligero mareo por el brusco movimiento que había hecho…_

_.- …no Yamato…yo no te odio…solo…tengo que irme… después hablamos…¿si?...-contesto ella tratando ligeramente de safarze del agarre de Yamato, sin atreverse a voltear a mirarlo, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse…_

_.- …no Sora…necesitamos hablar, quiero que sepas que…- _

_.- Yama…por favor…mañana…ahora no quiero hablar de nada…necesito pensar, y ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en mente como para poder hacerlo tranquilamente, en serio…no estoy molesta contigo…esto, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer solo es fue producto de una borrachera…solo…nos dejamos llevar así que no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada…y…si en verdad…te consideras mi amigo…por favor…solo déjame ir…-_

_La voz de Sora era una argamasa de dolor y desesperación que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento, por lo que el instinto de Yamato le hizo saber que lo mejor era dejarla ir…no era lo que el deseaba, pero era lo que ella necesitaba y eso era lo importante, así que la soltó del brazo y lentamente vio como ella salía del cuarto…era lo que ella quería…pero estaba inquieto…algo no estaba bien…no en lo que había pasado, no en el…si no en ella…y eso era lo que mas le angustiaba…y a su mente llegaron imágenes de esa niña inquieta con la que había crecido, junto con la preciosa adolescente que había reencontrado y la chica de expresión confundida y taciturna del parque…hasta que finalmente al vio con esa expresión de terror y total desesperación tras escapar de sus brazos…no…algo definitivamente no estaba bien y tenia que saberlo…_

_Salio de su habitación dispuesto a darle alcance, pero su cuerpo parecía querer traicionarlo, pues apenas piso la pequeña sala, el alcohol, combinado por la impresión de lo que había sucedido, provocaron que se mareara y lentamente cayera inconciente y se perdiera en su mundo de sueños…._

_

* * *

Y el viento se llevo las memorias de una noche en la que los sentimientos encontrados estuvieron a flor de piel……Intensos…quizás confusos…y dolorosos… pero eran sentimientos que se habían negado a ser olvidados en las profundidades de la memoria… _

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, solo mantenían su mirada perdida en aquella vista, y sus rostros ligeramente sonrojados era la prueba mas evidente de que ambos recordaba absolutamente todo…

Discretamente, Yamato miro de reojo a Sora, y le pereció que tenia un perfil absolutamente encantador, que era realzado por la belleza de sus insuperables ojos carmín y el sonrojo que nacía en su dulce rostro…ante sus ojos, Sora era un hermoso espectáculo en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza…un ser, que esa noche había tenido entre sus brazos…y al recordar la sensación de sus labios recorriendo esa exquisita piel, Yamato sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba y se expandía por todo su rostro, y aunque no sabia si en verdad funcionaba, agito la cabeza ligeramente para deshacerse de esos recuerdos y borrar el carmesí de su cara…

.- …¡_Si serás idiota Yamato!…ahora no es el momento para esto…Sora acaba de pasar por un momento muy difícil, y lo que menos necesita es que comiences a fastidiarla con lo que paso…pero…_- mentalmente se reprochaba a si mismo por sentir ese deseo de hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos…y de algo mas que lo estaba inquietando…

.- …lo…lo…¿recuerdas todo?...- escucho preguntar a Sora nerviosa, y entonces se dio cuenta que ella también lo veía de reojo avergonzada y con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado…

.-…s…sssi…todo…desde…. que nos encontramos en el parque…hasta que… te fuiste…tropecé con la mesa de sala y caí suelo…todo…¡_Dios!…se ve tan linda sonrojada…_- contesto igual de nervioso y enfocando su vista a un punto ciego en el paisaje, para que ella no se percatara de lo perturbado que se sentía…

Por unos momentos mas permanecieron en silencio, quizás tratando de ordenar sus ideas y encontrar las palabras correctas que debían decir, esquivando sus miradas y jugando con las botellas de agua que sostenían entre sus manos…

.- …ya… ya te lo había dicho…los dos habíamos tomado y estábamos algo ebrios…no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…así que no tienes del que preocuparte Yamato…no te odio ni te hago responsable de nada…yo…lo permití…y ambos…solo nos dejamos llevar…eso es todo…-

Fue la propia Sora la que inicio con aquella conversación que, aunque no deseaba abordarla del todo, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, y lo mejor era que fuera ahora, que estaban completamente solos…

Por su parte, el rubio de ojos cerúleos, escucho atentamente las palabras que su amiga había dicho de un modo muy seguro y tras reflexionarlas un poco y sin apartar la vista de la nada, tras un hondo suspiro dijo…

.- …¿estas segura?...porque…si, admito que estábamos algo tomados, pero…creo que el hecho de que recordemos lo que paso, quiere decir que no estábamos del todo alcoholizados ¿no te parece?... y por mi parte…mas que dejarme llevar…creo…que…solo deje…salir lo que llevaba a dentro…- contesto Yamato nervioso, pero seguro de lo que estaba diciendo…

Sora lo miro sorprendida, y aunque no entendía del todo el significado de esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente…

.-…a…¿a que te refieres…Yamato?...-

El rubio Ishida volteo a verla, contemplando detenidamente la expresión de consternación que tenia su acompañante, la forma en como sus ojos parecían brillar intensamente por la sorpresa , y la manera en que ese tenue rubor acentuaba mas sus tiernas facciones…

.- …Sora…¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste en mi lugar secreto en la escuela y me dijiste que yo había sido tu primer amor?...

.- …eh… si…

.- …pues tu… también fuiste el mió…fuiste mi primer amor…y el único que he sentido de verdad…Sora…yo… si te bese así…si te acaricie así, es por que…te a…-

.- ¡No lo digas! - Súbitamente, grito Sora levantándose del lugar donde había estado sentada, mientras tapaba herméticamente sus oídos con las manos y negaba continuamente con la cabeza, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Yamato, quien se limito a observarla consternado...

.- …por favor…no lo digas…no…no sabes lo que dices…tu…no puedes…no debes….no sabes lo que yo…-

La pelirroja se veía realmente mal… mas que nada, parecía aterrada con la idea de que su amigo pudiese sentir algo mas que amistad por ella, cuando en otro tiempo esas palabras que le había impedido decir, la hubieran hecho la chica mas feliz de Odaiba…pero en esos momentos, solo lograban el efecto contrario…y eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido para Yamato, que se odio por ello, a sabiendas que en esos momentos Sora no podía o no quería hablar de sentimientos tan profundos, pues ahora había una herida muy profunda en el corazón de su amiga, el lo había hecho y la había lastimado…y no pudiendo verla así, instintivamente corrió a abrazarla para tratar una vez mas tranquilizarla…

.- …por favor…no digas que tu…no debes…no puedes…- Sora murmuraba suavemente mientras se recargaba ligeramente en el torso de Yamato, que la había sostenido por la cintura impidiéndole así cualquier intento de escape, ocultando su rostro entre su camisa para que no viera que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente… odiaba sentirse así…débil…frágil e indefensa ante cualquier emoción que simplemente no podía controlar …deseaba volver a ser la Sora de siempre, o al menos la que ella y los demás pensaban que era…una chica fuerte que sabia hacerle frente a sus problemas con paciencia y raciocinio…o al menos aprender a vivir con esa cicatriz que se negaba a cerrarse y seguir adelante como sabia, debía hacer…

.- …lo siento…si te duele…ya no hablare de eso…olvida lo que dije…si te hace sentir mejor…- escucho decir a Yamato dulcemente susurrarle en el oído, mientras la estrechaba mas a si…

.- …y …a ti…¿te hace sentir mejor?...¿eso es lo que deseas que haga?...- pregunto Sora preocupada y conciente del daño que ella le pudiese hacer a un amigo tan querido que solo quería protegerla al negarle hablar de sus sentimientos, en su afán…quizás egoísta, de protegerse a si misma…

.- eso no importa…mientras tu estés bien…yo también lo estaré…

.- pero Yamato…eso no es justo…para ti…- contesto la pelirroja avergonzada de si misma por orillarlo a tomar esa postura tan cómoda para si misma…

Yamato noto cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, y al final de cuentas, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo…levanto suavemente su rostro entre sus dedos, y deposito un tierno beso en su frente…

.- ¿sabes Sora?…cuando te vi en esa cama de Hospital…fría e inmóvil…me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…y me enojaba conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta antes y decírtelo…si que si tu madre y Tai no te hubiesen encontrado a tiempo…jamás tendría una oportunidad para confesarte mis sentimientos de la forma mas adecuada…no como esa noche…y pensaba que si tenia otra oportunidad, te lo diría sin dudar…pero Tranquila…simplemente postergare esto el tiempo que sea necesario…hasta cuando ya estés mejor…no me importa si me correspondes o no…solo quiero que conozcas mis sentimientos y seguir a tu lado…así que no te preocupe herirme…me lastimaría mas no estar ahí cuando me necesites…

.- …pero…Yamato yo…

.- pero nada… además…_son otras cosas las que me preocupan_…- termino murmurando para si mismo mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sus cabellos escarlata…

.- …¿Qué…cosas?...- pregunto Sora preocupada al escuchar claramente lo que Yamato había murmurado, y en el fondo temiendo que el se estuviese dando una idea de que era lo que le pasaba en base a lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche…sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había tenido…

.- …nada…tonterías mías…- se limito a contestar Yamato sonriéndole cariñosamente…

Sora no quiso preguntar ni decir ya nada mas… pero sabia que algún día tendría que decírselo a alguien lo que le había marcado para siempre…

Y que quizás Yamato podría ser esa persona… por que confiaba en el como en ninguna otra…después de todo…el comprendía hasta cierto punto su dolor…y su soledad…por que el se sentía tan perdido como ella se sentía…y tal vez…solo tal vez…lo superarían juntos…pero por ahora, ese no seria ese tiempo…por ahora…solo quería disfrutar de la paz que le transmitía la hermosa vista de Odaiba, en ese lugar tan intimo que Yamato solo había compartido con ella…y sentir la calida compañía de ese chico que no le pedía nada…mas que estar a su lado…que era lo único que ella deseaba…estar juntos…­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?...al fin sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió con ellos tras su primer encuentro en el parque…creo que me hizo falta mas pasión ¿verdad?... como que eso no se me da muy bien ; ; Ah…recuerden que esto fue un flash back de lo que sucedió en el capitulo tres, así que espero no haber confundido a nadie. ..¿les confieso algo?...dirán que ya parezco disco rayado pero…como que este capitulo no me agrado del todo…¿Por qué?...Bueno, he tenido un terrible bloqueo para seguir con esta historia, pues a pesar de saber lo que pondría, no salio como quería…no se, me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, me faltaban ideas, inspiración, ganas, tiempo…¡TODO!...también por eso esta algo corto…así que para el próximo capitulo, prometo compensar todo lo que le falto a este capitulo… 

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza y espero no haberlos decepcionado demasiado…¡WaaaaaW, necesito una transfusión de celebro! …enserio chics, gracias por sus porras, de no ser por ellas no tendría ganas ni de tomar el lapicero U Uu…**_Priss Yoshisuki, Kibun No Tenshi, Chikage-SP,'Ayumi' –Night Beauty- , Atori-Chan, _****_x(Cathee)x,Mariana y _****_wasauski_**…Gracias, no se que haría con ustedes, sin su apoyo, hace mucho ya hubiese dejado de escribir…¡MIL GRACIAS: )

Atte… §_ Alexeigirl §_


	8. Capitulo 8 Primera parte

_V I E N T O S D E L S U R_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

**_Capitulo 8. (Primera Parte)_**

Mis manos recorren lentamente cada una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra…produciendo con su vibración, etéreos sonidos que acompasados uno tras otro, se transforma en una melancólica pieza, que es el reflejo mas exacto de mis pensamientos en los últimos días… y como siempre ha sido la música en mi vida…mi eterna acompañante…

… No lo se … me siento en medio de una extraña combinación entre la tranquilidad y la confusión…y la intensa lluvia que ha estado cayendo sobre la ciudad , no hace mas que aumentar la incertidumbre que se ha estado albergando en mi alma…son tantas cosas que…

¡PLAF!

¡No puedo mas!...la concentración no ha estado últimamente de mi parte y hoy no es la excepción…así que golpeo ligeramente mi guitarra haciendo resonar las cuerdas, estoy cansado física y emocionalmente…en esta semana he tenido entrevistas, conciertos y algunos eventos mas, y todo por que el cabezota de nuestro manager ha llenado nuestra agenda de presentaciones, por que según el, he tenido muy abandonada a la banda, además, me exigió componer un nuevo tema para el grupo, y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón…no he asistido a las ultimas practicas, así que no puedo negarme a sus exigencias por mi poca atención…¿y como quiere que no lo haga si tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar!...o mas bien…cuando solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa…en ella… en Sora…

Desde el día en que nos fuimos "de pinta", casi no la he visto por culpa de estos estupidos compromisos y estoy muy preocupado por ella…ya no seguimos hablando de "eso"…sentí que no era lo mas adecuado ni para ella ni para mi…solo estuvimos ahí, platicando de tonterías que no tocaran la profundidad de nuestros sentimientos…fue relajante…era como si ella jamás se hubiese ido de Odaiba y el tiempo ni nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros… cuando regresamos a la ciudad, ya eran como las seis de la tarde y la lleve directamente a su casa… la vi mas tranquila y eso me conforto mucho… pero se que eso no significa que ya esta bien…nada de eso…Sora aun esta muy herida por alguna razón que desconozco y necesita ayuda…¡y se supone que debería estar a su lado!... brindándole mi apoyo…cuidándola… ¡ y no lo he hecho!...se que le pedí a Taichi que la vigilara en mi lugar, que nadie, y en especial Kotomi, se atreviera a molestarla, y se que lo ha hecho, no solo el, si no todos los amigos que la queremos y solo deseamos volverla ver sonreír como antes lo hacia… pero no es lo mismo…quiero cuidarlo yo…no por mero egoísmo…si no por que se…nadie la comprende como yo…

Pero aun así…quiero verla y hacerle sentir y saber que estoy con ella…y ¡hoy!…el primer día que tengo libre, esta lloviendo a torrentes, y nadie en su sano juicio saldría así…hace unos minutos mi padre me llamo por teléfono para decirme que se quedaría en la oficina hasta que terminara esta tormenta…y que por ningún motivo se me ocurriera salir hasta que el clima mejorara, y cerrara bien puertas y ventanas…¡JA!...¿es que aun se cree que soy un niño de 11 años?...¡Vamos! … si ha esa edad ya sabia cuidarme solo_… suspiro …_pero supongo que un padre siempre será un padre ¿no?...

Y así, estoy solo y encerrado en casa…cuando lo único que deseo en el mundo es estar con ella…aun tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar…ese día pensé que lo mejor era ya no presionarla mas hablando de…mis sentimientos por ella y de lo que le había pasado durante su estancia en Tokio…solo deseaba que supiera que estaba ahí para ella, para lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera…que siempre podría contar conmigo no importaba para que…se que cuando se sienta lista, me lo dirá por su propia voluntad…y es que al final de cuentas…ambos tenemos miedo…

… ¿Miedo?...

…Si…por su parte, de recordar aquello que marco su frágil corazón…y por el mió…temor a corroborar mis terribles sospechas…por que le he dado vueltas al asunto…demasiadas… y solo encuentro una horrible razón para el por que de su reacción en aquella noche…en la que estuve a punto de hacerle el amor…

…"Hacer el Amor"… que sencilla y compleja suena esas palabras… con solo pensar en esas palabras, mi rostro ridículamente se sonroja y las imágenes de esa noche empiezan a bombardear mi mente y todas las sensaciones que me produjo el contacto con su piel palpitan patentes en mis manos…y sobre todo…el sabor de sus labios impregnados sobre los míos…siempre que recuerdo eso, instintivamente lleve mis manos a ellos, tratando de revivirla sensación que me producía el mas pequeño de los roces de sus labios…

Y entonces caí en cuenta…que esa…hubiese sido mi primera vez…

Si, si, si…lo confieso…Yamato Ishida…el "Sex-Símbol de odaiba"…"el sueño encarnado de las chicas"…"la seducción andante"…y cuantas mas idioteces me han llamado…

…es virgen…

Es algo difícil de creer cuando en toda la prepa se corre el rumor de que perdí mi virginidad a los catorce años con una mujer mayor, cuando ella solo me había hecho el favor de llevarme a la escuela…pero ya saben… los chicos a esa edad suelen malinterpretar las cosas…y como yo no tengo por que estar dando explicaciones de mi vida a nadie…jamás aclare nada…lo que me valió entonces una fuerte discusión con mi padre acerca de hacerme responsable de mi sexualidad…

Hasta ahora, y a pesar de mi fama de casanova…lo único que he tenido son "Fajes" con alguna que otra chica…pero nada mas…digo, tampoco soy un santo…

Y ese día…

…estuve a punto de tener mi primera relación sexual con una chica…y no cualquier chica…si no con Sora…mi mejor amiga…y mi primer y unico amor… me pregunto…¿Qué hubiese pasado?...¿si al día siguiente hubiésemos despertado juntos y desnudos?...¿como hubiéramos reaccionado?...¿Que nos hubiéramos dicho?...pero es ridículo que piense en eso…hablar de un tiempo que no sucedió…

¡Bah!...el solo hecho de pensar en esto es estupido…pero…debo admitirlo…

…Me hubiese gustado…que fuera con ella…y no despertar, un día de estos… con una cruda marca diablo y una completa desconocida a mi lado... arrepintiéndome por eso el resto de mi vida…como seguramente será…

Creo que no es muy común que un chico se ponga a pensar en esas cosas, después de todo…nosotros normalmente solo nos dejamos llevar por las hormonas y la satisfacción de nuestro cuerpo…al contrario de las chicas que se van mas por la idea romántica de entregar su cuerpo, alma y corazón a la persona que aman y confían…supongo que por eso, esa primera vez es tan especial pare ellas…pero ¿Cuándo no es así?...

Piiii Piiiii Piiii

La melodía de mi celular acaba con el silencio de mis pensamientos…debe ser mi padre que quiere corroborar si le hize caso o no…así que sin molestarme en ver el identificador de llamadas, contesto:

.-Si ¿bueno?... ¿Papa?...no te preocupes, ya cerré bien todo y tengo las lámparas de emergencia por si se va la luz…así que tranquilo, se cuidarme solo…¿Dónde estas?...se escucha mucho ruido…- pero no recibo ninguna contestación…

.- … ¿papa?...

.- ….

.- deja de estar jugando…¿ quieres?...¡voy a colgar!...-…Amenace molesto por no obtener alguna respuesta…

.- _¡NO!...Yamato…soy yo…no cuelgues…por favor…_

A pesar de lo débil que se escuchaba su voz, y el constante ruido que había al fondo, pude identificar esa voz…era SU voz…la de Sora…

.-…Sora…¿Qué pasa?...¿por que no contestabas?...

.-…_lo siento…no…no quería molestarte…yo…solo…deseaba escuchar tu voz…y…discúlpame…no debí molestarte…_

Con solo escucharla, mi corazón inevitablemente latía con fuerza…pero al mismo tiempo…algo me advirtió que algo no estaba bien…su voz se escuchaba ahogada…sin fuerza…como si no estuviera del todo conciente de lo que hacia o decía…

.- no me molestas…en serio…pero…¿estas bien?...¿donde estas?...se escucha demasiado ruido…

_.- …estoy bien…solo…Salí a caminar un rato…hace un día precioso ¿no crees?..._

.- ¿Qué!...Sora...no hablas en serio ¿verdad?...hay una tormenta afuera…-dije alarmado mientras observaba por mi ventana como caía el agua a torrentes sobre la ciudad…

_.- lo se…pero…el agua purifica…y bueno…tu sabes que siempre me ha gustado caminar bajo la lluvia…es muy relajante…aunque a mi madre le de un ataque cuando me vea empapada…ya la conoces…siempre se preocupa demasiado…y a veces…no se da cuenta que…Je…no me hagas caso… creo que no estoy del todo en mis cabales…-_ me contesto tranquila, provocando de esa forma que mi preocupación aumentara…de nueva cuenta sora no estaba bien…y estaba afuera…sola…y era peligroso…

.- Sora…por lo que mas quieres…dime donde estas…

_.-…¿Por lo que mas quiera?...Yamato…lo que mas quiero…eres tu…_

Eso me tomo de sorpresa…no esperaba esas palabras y mucho menos en ese momento…pero ahora no importaba…lo primordial en ese momento era saber donde estaba…que estaba bien…

.- entonces…dime donde estas…por favor…- hubo un silencio, con el que temí ella me colgara en cualquier momento, y agradecí a todos los cielos que no fuera así…

_.- …mmm…¿recuerdas el parque que estaba cerca de nuestra primaria?…donde solíamos jugar después de clases?…no ha cambiado nada…aunque nosotros si…los juegos y las risas… todo eso se va… es triste…¿no crees?..._

.- Sora…por favor…quédate ahí…no te muevas…prométeme que no iras a ninguna parte hasta que yo llegue…¿lo harás?...

_.-…de acuerdo…no tardes…quiero verte…_

Sin decirme mas, corto la llamada e inmediatamente, tome mi paraguas y una chamarra y Salí corriendo sin importarme cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar en esta ocasión…seguramente era mi padre…pero no me importa…tengo que llegar a ella…me necesita…y no la dejare sola…

Corría bajo la lluvia tan rápido como podía…sin importarme la escasa protección que me brindaba el paraguas ni el frío que se sentía, en comparación con la calida temperatura de mi departamento… mi corazón se agitaba y comenzaba a dolerme el estomago por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo… solo corría tan rápido como podía, con un único objetivo en mi mente… no me detendría hasta llegar a mi objetivo…el parque Kodomo no hana…y mientras corría, cientos de recuerdos de felices que pase ahí, venían a mi mente…cada una de las tardes en las que Tai,Sora y yo nos citábamos ahí para jugar o comer un helado, para platicar, reír y hasta cuando teníamos algún problema…ese lugar era nuestro refugio…solo de nosotros tres…y en un lugar en especial…solo de ella y yo…

A pesar de la poca visibilidad que permitía la lluvia, no tarde demasiado en encontrarla…ahí estaba…sentada en el mismo columpio donde nos encontrábamos cada vez que teníamos un problema, y queríamos hablar a solas…y como cada vez que la encontraba ahí…ella se balanceaba suavemente sobre el columpio mientras miraba el suelo…

.- ¡Sora!...gracias a Dios estas aquí…-

.- …Hola Yamato…¿Cómo estas?...- me pregunto con su rostro sonriente tras unos instantes de silencio…

Estaba absoluta y totalmente empapada…no había parte de su cuerpo y ropas que estuvieran secas, se veía que ya tenia rato ahí…pero en vez de reprocharle por eso…suspire profundamente, me arrodille frente a ella y acaricie su rostro al mismo tiempo que apartaba los mojados mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro haciéndolo mas bella ante mis ojos…se veía…dulce e indefensa…como siempre lucia cada vez que la encontraba aquí…

Ella me miro extrañada…como si pensara que iba a reaccionar de alguna forma contraria a lo que hacia hecho…y no tardo en expresarlo mirándome con cierta incredulidad…lo que solo me hizo sonreír…

.- …¿no me vas a regañar?...

.- …¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?...

.- por que he hecho algo malo…

.-¿en serio?...¿y que cosa mala haz hecho para que tenga que regañarte señorita Takenouchi?...

Pensé que ella me diría algo como "Yamato ishida…¡estoy bajo una tormenta sin paraguas ni impermeable, tranquilamente balanceándome en los columpios del parque!...¿si no consideras eso algo malo…creo que soy yo la que debo llamarte la atención"… pero en lugar de eso, me miro como si estuviese recordando algo y pensara "si supieras…"…y antes de que poder reaccionar…Sora se lanzo a mis brazos con tanta fuerza que caímos al suelo, haciendo tirar el paraguas que llevaba…

.- …So…¿Sora?...

Trate de incorporarme sin comprender del todo que era lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces me di cuenta que…¡estaba llorando!...¿he dicho ya, que no soporto verla llorar?..¿Ya?...pues me importa un carajo…¡no lo soporto!…hay dos personas que daría lo que fuese…mi propia vida si fuera posible…por no verlas llorar…Takeru, mi hermano menor…y Sora…que se había refugiado en mi torso como un animalito herido y asustado, mientras que en silencio, gruesas lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia…¿y que fue lo que hice?...abrazarla…tratar de consolarla…e intentar no llorar contagiado de tristeza al verla así y no ser capaz de evitarlo…

…No se como ni cuando…pero hubo un momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos…y supe exactamente lo que ellos me pedían…quería hablar conmigo…quería estar conmigo…no quería separarse de mi…y yo…que deseaba lo mismo y era incapaz de negarme a la mas pequeña de sus peticiones…la ayude a levantarse, y sosteniéndola entre mis brazos la guié bajo la lluvia hacia mi departamento…¿el paraguas?...ah…ese lo deje ahí tirado…ya estamos completamente mojados…así que su función ya nos era totalmente inútil…

Llegamos a mi departamento dejando atrás de nosotros un camino de agua…así que supongo, si algún vecino lo ve…vendrá a reclamarme mañana. Sora permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras se dejaba guiar dócilmente hacia el baño…

.- …será mejor que tomes una ducha o pescaras un resfriado…hay toallas limpias en ese mueble y te prestare algo para que te pongas en lo que se seca tu ropa…-

Le decía mientras esperaba que la temperatura del agua fuera la adecuada y ella me miraba pasivamente parada a mis espaldas… al mismo tiempo, que me preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente y si yo podría hacer algo para ayudarla…después de todo…mi vida es un caos…y soy la persona menos indicada para intentar ayudar a alguien…pero al menos quisiera intentarlo…

.- Bien…ya esta, Sora puedes tomarte el tiempo que des…- No pude decir mas…inesperadamente Sora se abalanzo hacia a mi…y bajo el caer del agua de la regadera…me beso…

Un beso, profundo, arrebatador y desesperado…pero a la vez lleno de ternura, miedo y suplicante de amor…un amor que yo deseaba darle hasta la ultima partícula de mi ser y alma…así que le correspondí…

y a pesar de que el agua caliente caía sobre nosotros…no me parecía tan calida como los labios de Sora sobre los míos…ni nada tan excitante como nuestros cuerpos abrazados bajo el chorro de agua, con las ropas pegándose aun mas a nuestros cuerpos y el vapor cubriéndonos poco a poco como una inexistente persiana que nos ofrecía un poco de privacidad…un poco de intimidad…

Pero esa conciencia…que a veces era mi salvadora y otras tantas una entrometida molestia…me hizo separarme de ella al sentir como comenzaba a recargarla sobre la pared y sus manos empezaban a introducirse debajo de mis ropas…

La tome por los hombros separándola lentamente de mi mientras abría los ojos…y a pesar del agua que caía sobre su rostro…se que estaba llorando y me miraba confundida…como sino entendiera por que me había detenido…y entonces supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos…ella estaba asustada…confundida…y lo que estaba haciendo era buscar la compañía y protección de alguien…no por que en verdad lo deseara…

Mire con infinita ternura, y tras retirar nuevamente esos mechones traviesos que siempre insistían en caer sobre su cara…bese su frente y le dije que todo estaba bien…que tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario…yo la esperaría afuera…y que hablaríamos si eso era lo que quería…así que tras tomar una toalla seca, Salí del baño y entre a mi recamara para cambiarme…un pans negro y un jersey del mismo color…afuera de la puerta del baño a Sora le puse una playera azul y unos shorts blancos…era lo mas pequeño que tenia, y creo que aun así le quedaran grandes…

Pero eso no importa…si no la razón del por que estaba pasando todo esto……lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros…la amo…de eso estoy absolutamente seguro, y en ese momento…la deseaba…si…pero aprovecharme de la situación era casi como abusar de un ser indefenso…y no quiero que sea así…si algún día me corresponde y se entrega a mi…deseo que sea con total y seguridad y convencimiento…por amor…y no solo como un refugio o una forma de evadir sus problemas…por que entonces el herido seria yo…

Paulatinamente mis ojos se posan en una fotografía que tengo cerca de mi cama…una donde estoy con todos mis amigos a los doce años, en medio de una excursión escolar…pero en especial… mi mirada se posa en ella…tan sonriente, tan llena de vida…así era Sora…la fuerza y calidez del fuego y la inmensidad y libertad del cielo materializados en una sola persona…pero…esa llama parece estarse extinguiendo poco a poco…y yo no quiero perderla si…sin haber hecho algo para evitarlo…jamás me lo perdonaría…

Al pensar en eso, siento ganas de tocar un poco de música…pero no con mi guitarra…si no con mi vieja amiga…mi armónica…confieso que solo ella es capaz de expresar tal cual, todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos…hace mucho que no la uso…pero de ninguna forma podría deshacerme de ella…la conservo en ese viejo estuche de madera en el que la vi por primera vez…su brillo ya no es el mismo, pero su voz no ha cambiado… fiel interlocutora de mis mas profundos sentimientos…

Su dulce y melancólico canto no tarda en inundar cada rincón de mi habitación, y yo… solo puedo dejarme llevar por ella, transportando mi alma a ese mundo lleno de paz, donde solo ella puede llevarme…así que por unos momentos…el tiempo/lugar y espacio dejan de existir para mi…Je…quizás por eso…al abrir los ojos…me sorprendí al ver a Sora recostada sobre mis piernas, pues me había sentado sobre mi cama antes de empezar a tocar…no estaba dormida…mantenía la vista en la lluvia que seguía cayendo afanosamente, y que podía ver desde donde estábamos por la ventana…

Y tras unos instantes, suspiro profundamente…

.- Siempre me ha gustado esa melodía…es…como si te transportara a otro mundo ¿no crees?...- comento con la mirada perdida…

No le conteste…sabia que entre ella y yo…en ocasiones así…no eran necesarias las palabras…así que mucho menos intente moverla o hacer algo para que se levantara de mis piernas…al contrario… comencé a acariciar su cabello húmedo que se resbalaba suavemente entre mis dedos…quizás era mi forma de decirle que conmigo estaba a salvo…que podía estar segura y en paz…en mi propio mundo al que solo a ella permitiría entrar…

.- …Gracias…-murmuro mientras yo inhalaba el fresco aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo…¡Dios!...Sora me vuelve loco en todos los sentidos de la palabra…hace unos meses…jamás hubiese pensado así, ni había conocido chica capaz de hacerme vibrar de tal forma…nunca me había fijado en tan pequeños detalles…pero en ella…son precisamente esos pequeños detalles lo que la hacen tan única ante mis ojos…

.- Yamato…

.- …¿si?...

.- ¿Podrías…dejarme pasar la noche aquí?...por favor…

.- pero…¿y tus padres?…deben estar muy preocupados…por mi no hay problema…pero…no creo que estén muy de acuerdo…

.- …no importa…no están al fin de cuentas…salieron a Tokio…Papa tenia un evento muy importante…pero no quise ir…no quería volver ahí…_ni ver a nadie_…pero…no quiero estar sola…mi casa esta muy fría…y oscura…y contigo…siempre esta calido…y estas tu…

_(suspiro)…_Ante tales palabras…¿Cómo podría negarme?... así que solo murmure un …" de acuerdo" y continuamos viendo la lluvia a través de la ventana…y no pude pasar por inadvertido ese "_ni ver a nadie_",masque nada…por el tono que uso y la forma sutil en la que sentí como apretó mi pantalón con la mano que descansaba en mi pierna, pero no quise darle demasiada confianza…quizás solo se tratada de imaginación mía…

Parecía que iba a llover toda la noche y mi padre seguramente dormiría en la en el sofá-cama que tiene en su oficina …y ahora que lo recuerdo…aun no he terminado de componer esa canción que me encargo mi manager…pero eso no importa…nada importa cuando ella esta aquí, a mi lado…

No cabe duda…estoy insoportablemente enamorado…si Taichi pudiera leer mis pensamientos…seguramente no me bajaría de cursi por el resto de mi vida…

.- …Yamato…- la escucho llamarme nuevamente…

Entonces me di cuenta que había tomado mi mano entre las suyas y delineaba suavemente la parte inferior de mi muñeca…justamente donde tengo…

.- …¿esta…es?...- pregunto algo temerosa, pero sin dejar de rozar mi mano…que en ningún momento hice el intento de alejarla de ella…

.- …si…es la cicatriz que me quedo…de cuando intente suicidarme…-dije sin inmutarme un poco, y es que Sora me inspira tanta confianza, que se que con ella puedo hablar tranquilamente de lo que sea…

.- …¿te sentías muy solo?...¿verdad?...hundido en una oscura cueva que pareciera no tener fin…

.- …Si…demasiado…sabes que siempre he sido un chico solitario, que no se abre fácilmente a los demás…pero hasta entonces…hasta cierto punto que me era "saludable"…pero poco a poco…mi estado de animo fue decayendo hasta que caí en una profunda depresión…no se…sentía que no tenia nada por que vivir…nada por que luchar…que nadie necesitaba de mi existencia y que el mundo no cambiaria en absoluto si yo viviera o no…que era yo contra un mundo apático lleno de hipocresía, tristeza y dolor…y entonces…curiosamente la banda comenzó a ser mas popular…y el tener a tu alrededor a cientos de personas que están a tu lado…por interés o solo por que les gusta tu apariencia…por hipocresía…no me hacia las cosas fáciles…por un lada…me adoraban por la falsa imagen que tenían de mi…y por el otro…me juzgaban por esa misma concepción errónea que trasmitía…de un delincuente…un parasito de la sociedad que no podría dejar nada bueno…que seguramente terminaría en un reformatorio…o amanecería muerto a causa de una sobredosis…al final de cuentas…todos me juzgaban sin siquiera conocerme…- suspire antes de hacer una pequeña pausa…en la cual sentí como Sora entrelazaba su mano entre la mía y me daba así valor para continuar…

.-…un día…después de una pelea con mi madre…en la que le reclame hasta mi propia existencia…regrese a casa…estaba furioso con todo el mundo…y mas conmigo mismo…gritaba que era cierto todo lo que decían…que era escoria humana, un desecho que no sabe hacer otra cosa que estorbar y hacer sufrir a los demás…entonces comencé a golpear y tirar cuanto objeto se pusiera en mi camino…y así…un trozo de cristal llego a mis manos…brillaba de forma tentadora...un brillo que me llamaba la atención y que me ofrecía una solución definitiva a mi dolor…y de pronto…un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente…"¿Cómo se vería aquel objeto…tan transparente…tan puro y delicado…teñido con mi sangre"…e inmerso en esa idea… la mano que sostenía el trozo de cristal rozo la cara inferior de mi muñeca produciéndome un agudo dolor…que lejos de asustarme…enfermamente me fascino, al notar como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de entre mi piel…el contraste lo hacia fascinante…mi piel blanca…y el rojo radiante de mi sangre…poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia…pero alcance a ver cuando mi padre llegaba del trabajo…la expresión sorprendida y aterrada de su rostro al verme… simplemente parado…dejándome desangrar lentamente…lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme fue su voz…en un tono que jamás había escuchado…llamándome…"Hijo"…de una forma que nunca había escuchado pronunciar esa palabra…

Nuevamente hice una pausa…era difícil recordar todo aquello…que a pesar de que hoy se…hubiese sido una tontería, en ese momento era lo que sentía y quería hacer…aunque nadie lo comprendiera…ahora, mentiría si dijera que puedo voltear y reencontrarme con todas esas oscuras emociones…pero ya no me afectan ni envuelven como antes…creo que lo he estado superando…debo de hacerlo…por mi…y por que de otra forma no podré ayudarla…

.- …Cuando desperté…Papa estaba a mi lado…y sujetaba con fuerza mi mano mientras dormía…se veía demacrado…había estado todo el tiempo conmigo…sin dormir ni comer hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que yo estaría a salvo…me sentí realmente mal…por que jamás pensé en mi viejo y que era lo que sentiría al encontrar a su hijo muerto en un charco de sangre…solo pensé en mi mismo y en lo que yo sentía…pero en ningún momento me puse a pensar en lo que sentirían las pocas personas que me apreciaban…y…comencé a llorar…entonces Papa despertó…y lejos de regañarme como pensé lo haría…solo me abrazo…y me dijo que…a pesar de todo…el era mi padre y que me quería…y que no importaba cuantas canas le sacara…nada cambiaria ese sentimiento… que fuera lo que fuera lo que me estaba pasando, lo superaríamos juntos, sin importar el tiempo que nos llevara…llore aun mas…no se por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero lo hice hasta cansarme… hasta que me desahogue lo suficiente y pude respirar un poco de todo lo que me estaba ya asfixiando…le pedí que no le dijera a nadie lo que había hecho…ni siquiera mi madre ni a Takeru…y el así lo hizo…_((suspiro))…_así que Sora…esa es mi historia…una historia que ahora solo mi padre…tu y yo conocemos…

.- y que mantendré en secreto Yamato…te prometo que jamás le diré a nadie lo que me haz contado…- al decir esto, Sora se levanto y me miro con ternura y preocupación…creo que pensó que su situación me había hecho reabrir esa vieja herida…y quizás se haya sentido identificada conmigo…después de todo, paso por lo mismo…si supiera…que su sola presencia cura mis heridas desde lo mas profundo…y deseo que de alguna forma…pueda ayudarla a sanar sus propias heridas…

Le sonreí agradecido por superocupación, pero al hacerlo, su rostro se torno triste…

.- …Lo siento…yo…debí haber estado contigo…debí saber que te sentías solo…debí de hacer algo para que …

.- shhhh – la calle colocando un dedo sobre sus labios…- no había forma de que lo supieras…jamás hable de mis problemas con nadie…ni con tai ni mi hermano…y aunque lo hubieses sabido…simplemente lo hubiese negado…quería estar solo…¿entiendes?...

.- si…pero aun así…Yamato…_((Suspiro))_…tu fuiste valiente…a tu manera…has sabido salir adelante y jamás lo has vuelto a intentar…en cambio yo…trate de aparentar que todo estaba bien…y me salio el tiro por la culata …no lo soportaba…y lo intente dos veces- dijo bajando el rostro y sosteniendo su muñeca…ya no deseo hacerlo…ya no quiero sufrir nacer sufrir a nadie…pero ahora… …aunque no lo creas…ya no lloro como antes…pero… siento que algo me esta consumiendo…absorbiendo…como si estuviera perdiendo la razón…por que comienzo hacer y decir cosas sin sentido…comió…Yamato…tengo miedo….creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

Estaba asustada…eso lo sabia con solo mirar sus ojos…en verdad tenia miedo de estar perdiendo la razón…y aunque yo mismo había sido testigote su extraño comportamiento…se que no es eso…se esta reprimiendo demasiado…eso es lo que pasa…no saca todos esos sentimientos negativos y trata de evadirlos…y reseguir así…ese miedo de perder la cordura se hará realidad…eso es lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme a mi…entrar a un mundo donde la realidad y la fantasía se mezclan…y de donde ya no hay forma de salir…

.- No Sora…tu no te volverás loca…no lo permitiré- le dije levantando su rostro entre mis manos y limpiando una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos-…pero…si no haces algo…¡debes sacarlo Sora!...o…o…te perderé…y no quiero hacerlo…¿entiendes?...- aquella situación comenzó a desesperarme y eleve paulatinamente el tono de mi voz…y creo que la asuste por que se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos negando mientras murmuraba…

.- tu no entiendes…no es fácil…yo…me da miedo…lo tuyo…y lo mío…son cosas diferentes…no lo sientes igual que yo…tu no…pasaste lo que yo…

.- ¡pero podría entender si me lo permitieras!...Sora…quiero que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes…esa chica radiante…alegre…llena de amor, ternura, fuerza y coraje…¡LA CHICA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE…LA CHICA A LA QUE AMO!...-

Lo grite así sin mas… como debí hacerlo desde un principio…ya no pensé en que si mis sentimientos pudieran lastimarla o no…si fuera el momento o no…simplemente dije lo que ya no podía mantener por mas tiempo guardado y que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento…

Mi respiración era agitada…estaba asustado por lo que había hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás y no me arrepentía…

.- …_ susurro …no…no digas eso por favor…tu …tu no sabes lo que dices…tu…tuno puedes amarme…no debes de…- _una vez mas murmuro mientras negaba con la cabeza y caía al suelo sobre sus rodillas al igual que su llanto…

Me arrodille frente a elle mas calmado y sujetando sus manos la obligue a verme a los ojos…

.- …Pero lo hago…Te Amo Sora Takenouchi…te amo desde que era un niño y se que jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fueras tu…no me importa lo que te haya pasado…nada podrá cambiar mis sentimientos por ti…- le dije con toda la sinceridad que me nacía del corazón…

.-no me hagas esto por favor Yamato…yo no lo merezco…yo…yo…no soy lo que tu mereces…también…también te amo…pero yo…no merezco que nadie me mire…con esos mismo ojos con los que me vez tu…no merezco que tu…

.- ¿Por qué sora!...¿Por qué!...maldita sea…dime que es lo que me separa de ti y haré lo imposible para destruirlo…- Grite exasperado al saber que mi amor era correspondido…pero que me era negado por la misma persona que amaba y me amaba…si sora no me da una respuesta…no se que es lo que haré…

.- ¿Por qué Sora!...por favor…te lo suplico…te lo imploro…dime que es eso que me separa de ti…si no lo se…te juro …que terminare volviéndome loco…

Comencé a llorar…estaba desesperado a borde del colapso mental…hubo un absoluto silencio entre los dos…parecía que ni el sonido de la fuerte lluvia y los relámpagos que caían estruendosamente afuera, podían ser escuchados entre esas cuatro paredes que formaban mi cuarto…

.- Esto…

La escuche repentinamente decir con una voz frágil pero segura…levante la mirada y entonces vi que señalaba su cuerpo…

.- …¿Qué?...- pregunte confuso al no entender a lo que se refería…antes de seguir…respiro profundamente, intentando así infundirse mas valor…

.- …lo…lo que me impide estar contigo…aunque lo desee con toda miasma…es este cuerpo…que…que…una vez…se atrevió a amar a alguien que no eras tu…y que…por esa misma persona…a la que amo…fue…fue…fue violado…mi propio novio…el que decía amarme con locura…abuso de mi…me embarazo…tuve un aborto…y desde entonces…no he podido dejarme de sentir asqueada de mi misma…por eso intente suicidarme dos veces…por que eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar y que estará marcado en mi cuerpo para siempre…

Y un ensordecedor trueno que ilumino todo fue lo que marco esa cruel realidad que me era revelada…aquello que comenzaba a sospechar y tanto rogué por que no fuera realidad…mimador temor…había sido confirmado en sus propias palabras…

…Violación…Embarazo…Aborto…y Suicidio…

Esas eran las palabras que marcaban la historia de Sora…y que ahora estaría por conocer…

* * *

Al fin la cruda realidad a sido revelada…y en el siguiente capitulo conoceremos la vida de Sora en Tokio a detalle…y por la complejidad de esto. Creo que dividiré este cap en tres partes…aunque al final de cuentas seguirán siendo tres capítulos ¿verdad?...U…mas que nada por que deseaba que hubiese un preludio a la historia de Sora, que fue este capitulo, el siguiente será la historia….y después la reacción de Yamato y de que forma afectara la relación, y sobre todo sus sentimientos por Sora ahora que sabe la verdad… 

Mmmm…creo que he sido un poco cruel con ella verdad…pero necesitaba una razón realmente de peso para el comportamiento que ella había estado teniendo…algo que en verdad provocara el deseo de morir…quizás ha sido algo realmente dramático…como drama de telenovela dirán…pero le di muchas vueltas a las razones que podría tener Sora, y esta me pareció la mas adecuada y la que mejor podría desarrollar…si quieren matarme…¡lastima, no saben donde vivo! Jajajajaja…ejem…no es cierto U…una pequeña broma tonta…pero en serio…cualquier reclamo…mándemelo…

Chicas…chicos…muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y aguantar mis locuras, por el valor al leer las historias que esta seudo-escritora se atreve a publicar, por el tiempo que la muy condenada les hace esperar…por seguir capitulo a capitulo esta historia sin pies ni cabeza…pero sobre todo…Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por que sin el…simplemente ya no escribiría…Muchas Gracias a: **_'Ayumi' -Night Beauty-_****_Naoko Tsukino_****_sakura-hop_****_Chikage-SP_****_Atori-chan_****_Quietshade_****_SkuAg_****_, Estrella12, _****_In02_****_, kateri y _****_valerita26_****_…_**

_atte. §Alexeigirl §_


End file.
